Why Do We Fall?
by imaginethefire
Summary: "Você não pode confiar em seus olhos quando sua imaginação está fora de foco." Mark Twain
1. Chapter 1

_Droga._ Amassei mais uma folha de papel jogando ao meu lado na cama. Por algum motivo as palavras não fluíam. Compor nunca parecera tão difícil, nunca fora um problema. Minha falta de concentração não é de muita ajuda, deitada numa cama enquanto Finn ri do banheiro é para acabar as chances de sucesso.

- Você nasceu para cantar Rachel. Desista disso. – ele está de pé em frente a pia me olhando através do reflexo do espelho, um sorriso irritante no rosto. Hudson assim você não me ajuda.

- Não. Não sei nem o que isso significa. Se trouxas pseudo intelectuais conseguem fazer isso diariamente não deve ser tão difícil. – o lápis logo retoma o caminho no branco para se encontrar perdido em meio a rimas sem nexos. Eu continuo rabiscando por alguns minutos até Finn sair do banheiro com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura. – Ok, talvez por hoje, mas apenas por hoje meu intelecto esteja rejeitando as palavras. Meu cérebro trabalha muito rápido e não está registrando-as. É um bloqueio superior temporário.

Ele apenas me responde com um sorriso consolador e vai até o guarda-roupa. Acompanho tentando manter minha mente em foco de algo que não seja as bolinhas de papéis fracassadas.

- Eu estava esperando para fazer uma surpresa, mas pelo visto você precisa de algo que te anime agora. – ele começa animadamente. É doce da parte dele tentar, talvez funcione. Como algumas poucas vezes funcionaram.

- E o que é?

- Consegui falar com Quinn alguns dias atrás para avisar sobre o jantar de amanhã, para ela arranjar um tempo e vim. – não, ele não fez isso. Uma pequena ruga já me marca a testa e eu não gosto da sensação que ela provoca. – Há dois dias ela respondeu dizendo que não podia.

Meu coração deu uma desacelerada brusca em alívio. Ter ela lá amanhã é definitivamente o que não preciso. Tudo já é um circo por si só, mas com ela as coisas virariam no mínimo _constrangedoras._

- Que pena. Seria fantástico se ela pudesse vir. – minha face de decepção é desoladora. Estou percebendo como venho melhorando nessa categoria. Ela ficaria orgulhosa.

- Não se desanime tão depressa. Quinn vai estar lá amanhã. – ele anuncia como uma criança. Ela é como sua irmã e sua felicidade é compreensível. Porém meu pavor é insustentável, tanto que as palavras escapam dos meus lábios.

- O que? – gritei mais alto que o normal. Ele acha que é de excitação, que terrível engano. E por que diabos ela tem que aceitar o convite? Ela podia muito bem ficar onde quer que ela esteja ao menos no dia do meu anúncio e não vim aqui apenas para ter o prazer de me intimidar.

- Você ouviu certo. Ela me fez uma surpresa no centro de treinamento hoje, já está aqui em New York. – não sei em que momento Finn se vestiu, o fato é que ele está com uma calça de tecido grosso e vem em minha direção. Jogando os papéis usados no chão ele se deita ao meu lado, exageradamente feliz. – Estava com saudades dela. Vai ser ótimo que esteja lá.

- Com certeza vai ser. – minha voz é apenas um murmuro e não sei como ele não percebe a tensão carregada nela. Finn passa seus braços em volta da minha cintura, depositando leves beijos em minha nuca. – Fiiinn. Não hoje.

- Ah, por que? – ele está decepcionado. Mas eu não me importo.

- Amanhã nós vamos dizer a toda minha família que vamos nos casar. Estou ansiosa demais para sexo. – ele ri ingenuamente e concorda. Me trazendo para mais perto dele, ele adormece com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Nossos corpos não encaixam perfeitamente, ele é exacerbadamente alto e agora depois de muito treino, forte. Eu sou baixa, mais do que o aceitável, e tenho curvas graças ao trabalho. Apenas não bate, é desproporcional e feio. Mas parece que estamos destinados a ficar juntos. Eu me conformei, mesmo sem querer.

Estou pronta para anunciar ao mundo minha união. Porém não estou pronta para encarar e dizer a ela que vou me casar. Minha cabeça dói ao pensar em vê-la amanhã, sem que seja em um quarto de hotel, sem que seja apenas nós duas. Ela está fora de todas minhas definições e rotinas. Foge de tudo que eu e Finn seremos um dia. E eu adoro isso. O som da sua voz pintando minhas memórias.

Mas quando me casar estarei me tornando mais uma para ela. E ela estará se tornando única para mim.

O dia de sábado passou sem contratempos, mas minha cabeça mal pode parar de trabalhar. Qualquer atividade não foi o suficiente para afastar a excitação e o pavor que estou prestes a enfrentar neste jantar. Várias maneiras de impedir que a situação acontecesse foi imaginada e a conclusão é a mesma. Se a dez anos atrás eu não estivesse entrado naquele maldito banheiro, nada disto estaria acontecendo hoje. Mas eu tinha aquela necessidade ridícula de me envolver e ajudar.

_Merda_, se ela não fosse tão persuasiva.

Quinze minutos após o combinado Harry chegou para me levar até ao hotel, de carro. Um carro exageradamente extravagante, como tudo desde que ele começou a ganhar dinheiro.

- Sr. Berry. – ele cumprimentou quase simpaticamente demais. Finn tem medo de meu pai, sempre agindo nervosamente em torno dele. Em compensação nem pai ou papai gostam dele. O acham inapropriado para mim, mas aprenderam – em custo de muito trabalho e gritos - a aceitar minha escolha.

- Pai. – ele usa o terno que lhe comprei, mesmo depois de tanta discussão. Por trás dos óculos ele mantém a postura séria como sempre quando Finn está ao redor.

- Estão todos no restaurante. – ele diz. Eu honestamente não entendo porque está no lobby sendo o guia para os convidados da festa. Achei que os empregados estavam aqui para isso.

Não ajudei em nada com a preparação do jantar. Em meio a temporada de espetáculos, fico surpresa quando sou capaz de comer. Papai fez um bom trabalho. Dois homens uniformizados abrem as portas para gente e Finn sorri debilmente, parece que está se concretizando. Meus olhos percorrem avidamente o salão, passando por cada convidado até meu coração se acalmar. Ela ainda não chegou.

- Quinn ainda não chegou. – ele repete.

- Verdade. – nós dois estamos exageradamente ansiosos com a presença dela. Ou futura presença. Acho que estou segurando alguma comida, porque todos nos rodearam tão rapidamente que me sinto claustrofóbica. Isto é ótimo.

Meu jantar de noivado é oficialmente uma merda. Talvez pelo meu desconforto. O lugar está rodeado de atores, jogadores, produtores. É uma questão política, necessária para nosso trabalho. Por isso optamos por fazer uma comemoração separada para nossos amigos. Uma real. E assim não há um minuto que fique sozinha desde que eu cheguei, o tempo se arrasta. É irritante.

Estou ocupada planejando mentalmente como encurtar minha estadia aqui, para dar atenção a conversa que tenho com Terry, co-strar do meu espetáculo. Ela é boa, na medida do possível. Cantando. O público gosta dela, não mais do que a mim obvio, mas tem seus fãs. Ela também é gay. Ela não sabe que eu sei, entretanto ela não disfarça muito bem. Não que me importe, afinal de contas, _não_ sou lésbica.

- Rachel querida. –meu noivo me chama e eu volto minha atenção para ele automaticamente.

- Sim?

- Quinn acabou de me ligar. – respira, deixe ele dá a notícia. – Ela não vai poder vim.

- O que? Por quê? – e minha decepção não é falsa. Apesar de não dever, existe uma pequena parcela minha que realmente queria que ela estivesse aqui.

- Disse que tinha coisas urgentes para resolver e tinha que ser hoje. Você sabe, para poder está no almoço de amanhã. – o corpo dele está levemente curvado, e uma ruga corta entre suas sobrancelhas. Ainda sim sua alegria é evidente, ele não quer mostrar nenhum outro sentimento no dia de seu noivado.

- Eu sei que você não gostou Finn. Mas ela vai estar lá amanhã, só a família. – sorrio complacente. Meu braço entrelaça no dele e nós caminhamos contra Terry. Supondo que ela ainda esteja no mesmo lugar.

O resto da noite foi extremamente entediante. Não houve nem uma sensação de pavor, ou surpresa. Minha família continuava em êxtase, meus pais simulavam um sorriso e os políticos se auto-promoviam.

-x-

- Nós estamos noivos, como já sabem. E eu apenas quero dizer a todos vocês, que considero minha família, que vou cuidar muito bem dela. Eu a amo a tanto tempo que não me vejo casando com outra pessoa, prometo fazê-la feliz agora e para sempre. – nunca ouvira ele soar tão feliz ao dar uma notícia. O sorriso se espalhou por todos na mesa, nos encarando com uma surpresa desnecessária. Meu pai já estava de pé parabenizando Harry e papai me abraçando entre suas lágrimas que molhavam minha roupa. Puck foi o próximo, seguido de vários outros. Os remanescentes do meu antigo Glee Club rodeiam a mesa sorrindo com a nossa previsibilidade. Tina, Mike, Kurt, mal podiam impedir-se de revirar os olhos.

- Finn, este é meu bem mais precioso. Espero não me arrepender em confiá-la a você. Desejo toda a felicidade ao mundo aos dois. – ouvi meu pai continuar a benção, que meu noivo fazia tanta questão, com a voz embargada. Todos falavam e faziam planos, mais do que eu poderia fazer.

Estou tão perdida em meio a agitação, meus olhos focados em um ponto nulo. Até que eu encontrei os dela. E eu nunca gostei de quando isso acontecia, pois há muito tempo eles deixaram de ser agradáveis. Os castanhos me encaram com tamanha avidez que posso senti-la dentro de minha mente. Transbordando um brilho malicioso, me atraindo para longe de todos. Me fazendo afundar exclusivamente neles.

Então ela finalmente sorri e se levanta. Deixando o copo de vinho na mesa vem em direção a nós. Com um sorriso tão falsamente verdadeiro, inocente. E isto era tudo o que ela não era... Finn a envolveu em um abraço caloroso, sussurrando palavras em seu ouvido.

- Eu não poderia estar mais feliz Quinn. Obrigado por ter vindo. – isto me deixa enjoada. Ela veio apenas para me apavorar. Sabendo que eu ando sobre uma corda, dependendo do que ela possa vim a contar.

- Não perderia por nada. – se separaram com uma troca de cumplicidade. Por que ela fazia isso? E por que Finn e todos se deixavam levar? Eu nunca poderia ter a resposta. Pois eu mesma perdia as defesas e era, por isso, a mais estúpida. Visto que conhecia seu interior e ainda sim sou mais uma que cai em suas mãos.

Ela virou-se para mim e segurou meu braço arrastando-me para alguns metros de distância das pessoas. Ela está rindo e sou incapaz de não gostar de como soa. Encarando-me sem desviar o olhar, ela me prende. Não pela força, apenas pelo brilhantismo de suas íris.

- Eu odeio você. – consigo murmurar. Minhas unhas crispam na pele delas, quando ela segura minhas mãos. Sem reação, como sempre.

- Eu sei. – ela escorrega seus dedos por meu braço e me envolve em um cumprimento íntimo. Trazendo uma queimação as minhas entranhas, coisa que Finn nem ninguém jamais conseguiu provocar, nem com um contato mais profundo. Ela se diverte com isso, pois conhece cada reação de meu corpo. Se sentindo tão poderosa quanto realmente é. E o tremor que me percorre não sei dizer se é de medo ou prazer. – E eu te amo por isso.

Ela continua me levando as bordas. O dia do anúncio do meu noivado é o que torna tudo mais atraente para ela. Eu realmente a odeio, creio que até poderia machucá-la. Eu quero machucá-la.

- Acho que eu nunca te desejei tanto quanto agora. – mesmo seu tom é sujo. Lhe falta pureza, inocência, lhe falta sanidade. Lhe sobra falsidade. Mas nestes exatos momentos eu sei, de alguma maneira, que ela está sendo honesta. Sempre me disse que nunca mentiu ou mentiria para mim. E me revolta saber que ela cumpre sua promessa, me mostrando seu lado que eu não queria, nem deveria conhecer.

Nos separamos do abraço, mas ela fez questão de entrelaçar nossos braços. Me puxando de volta para minha família e noivo. Ela parece tão mais radiante que eu. Indiferente de que vá me casar, feliz por eu me casar. E uma parte de mim a odeia mais por isso, querendo desesperadamente que ela acabe com toda festa e me leve para longe.

- Apenas me deixa em paz. – novamente eu sussurro, implorando.

- Você sabe que nunca conseguiria querida. – ela responde e deposita um beijo casto em meu rosto. Porém os pensamentos que passam em minha cabeça quando seus lábios me tocam são tudo exceto puros. Ela me encara como se fosse a única coisa existente no mundo, e é mágico. Ela tem esse poder, de criar uma ilusão tão real que você pode tocá-la. Eu já tentei.

Finn se aproxima ainda brilhando em alegria. Agora são os braços deles que me envolvem, e nele o gesto é normal. Não há maldade, nem obsessão. E eu sinto falta disso.

- O que estavam conversando querida? – na boca dele o _querida_ não tem impacto, não sinto um calafrio e nem me excita. Tão diferente de quando ela diz. E é por isso que ela faz questão de perverter todos os apelidos, todas as palavras. Para que jamais alguém seja capaz de falar comigo e fazer o que ela faz. E nenhuma pessoa foi.

- Quinn estava me parabenizando e mandando que cuide bem de você. – ele sorri como um irmão agradecido. Típico dele, distante dela.

- Você já contou para ela? – ele me pergunta ansiosamente. É triste a maneira que ele a ama, sua melhor amiga. Ela finge maravilhosamente bem que também o ama, eu quase chego acreditar. Peço que não seja verdade. Não quero que ela o ame ou a ninguém, nunca quis. Apesar dela nunca falar sobre isso comigo. Ela sabe, eu sei.

- Não. Achei que iria querer contar. – ela nos encara confusa. Fingindo. Ela sabe do que se trata, ela sempre sabe.

- Quinn. Você é minha melhor amiga. Por isso queremos lhe fazer um pedido. – começa nervosamente, como se ela pudesse negar. E está é minha última prece para que ela diga não. Implorei e briguei tanto com Finn sobre isso. – Eu e Rach adoraríamos se você fosse nossa madrinha.

Sua expressão vai de confusa a chocada, voltando para surpresa e dando espaço para a alegria. Vagabunda, ela sabia que era isso. Ela quer isso. E meu doce noivo está entregando a ela. Nunca se deve atender um pedido dela, nunca. Eu disse sim uma vez, e agora aqui estou. Aterrorizada, revoltada e infelizmente, também, excitada e apaixonada.

- Finn, Rachel. Eu não sei o que dizer. – Deus, ela está de brincadeira comigo. Isso é tão ridículo e está acabando comigo. Meu coração em disparada, batendo contra meu peito tão fortemente que posso senti-lo doer. Eu não a quero lá. Não gosto da idéia dela assistindo, quanto mais ao meu lado no altar.

- Apenas diga sim. – Não. Diga não.

- Claro, claro que sim. – e lá se vai minhas esperanças por terra. Como Finn espera que _eu_ diga sim, com ela ao meu lado?

Agora toda minha família está reunida na sala de estar, conversando, planejando. Sentada na poltrona com os braços de Finn envoltos ao meu corpo, estou em piloto automático. Sorrido exageradamente, fingindo uma animação em minha voz. Acho que já se passaram uma hora que estou nesta mesma posição, as pessoas estão começando a se espalhar pela casa. Felizmente, a euforia inicial parece está se dissipando.

Procuro quem realmente me interessa e através da janela posso ver que ela está parada no jardim. Passo por todos, o mais sorrateira possível e com sucesso saiu de casa. Aproximar-me dela sempre foi estranho, ela sempre percebe minha presença. Ela está acostumada com a surdina, eu não queria que ela estivesse.

- Não consegue se manter longe, não é? – ela está certa. Existe um imã invisível que me puxa além de minha sanidade para junto dela. Maldito imã.

- Me senti claustrofóbica. – sua resposta a minha afirmação não passa de um murmuro descrente. Encostada na parede ao lado dela, olhando para frente. Nunca tivemos necessidade de manter um contado direto. Eu sei que ela está lá.

Vamos andando até o celeiro, mesmo que não seja nossa intenção. Sem conversar ou se olhar. As pedrinhas de areia sobem ao ar e a marca de nossos passos vão sendo apagadas com o cálido vento que circula pelo jardim. Acomodo-me em pé junto a uma mesa de madeira velha, ela se encosta na mesma a um metro de mim.

Tiro um cigarro do bolso do casaco. Estou preste a acendê-lo quando sinto sua mão sobre a minha tomando-o. Ela o joga no chão e o esmaga com o sapato. Ela sempre faz isso e eu sempre a encaro de volta com raiva. Não é diferente agora.

- Já disse que não quero você fumando. – responde indiferente a minha indignação. Ela não quer, faz-me ri. Ela é a causa dele. Quem me deixa nervosa, impaciente, ansiosa. Só preciso repor meu controle. – É um vício nojento. Vai acabar te matando. Ou pior, vai destruir sua voz.

- Desde quando faço o que você manda? – minto tão descaradamente e me surpreendo que minhas palavras não saíram falhas. Talvez esteja me deixando levar por você demais. Eu achei que ela iria ri debochada, como sempre faz. Mas ela está apenas me encarando, vasculhando minha alma. Estou me sentindo exposta, desprovida de qualquer camada ou máscara de proteção, que ela consegue desfazer tão bem.

- Eu quero foder você. – as palavras saíram cruas que sinto minha pele queimar. Não estou preparada, nunca estou. Quando ela mostra seu desejo por mim é sempre devastador. Minha pulsação acelera, o sangue corre rápido em minhas veias. A frase soa como uma ordem, e eu não ligo. Pois há algo de excitante em ser subjugada por ela. – Você me deixa?

Ela não está pedindo permissão. Está avisando que se não se importa com os outros. E que me quer, e quer agora. Suas íris cintilam e eu me vejo sem nenhuma força ou vontade de negar. Ela quebrou o espaço entre nós tão rapidamente que não vi ela se aproximar. Ela não quer preliminares, ela apenas me quer.

Ela me segura pela cintura, me forçando a sentar na mesa. Suas mãos vasculham o interior da minha perna, fazendo questão de deixar marcas com a unha. Arrastando-as dolorosamente contra minha pele, pressionando sensivelmente. Um gemido abafado escapa de meus lábios instantaneamente. E eu não quero usar nada para abafar meus gemidos, perder o contato parece incabível. Até a sensação de ser pega me impulsiona.

Eu apenas enrolo minhas pernas ao redor dela e meus dedos em seu cabelo. Não existe espaço para que eu a toque, esse não é o ponto. Ela beija meu pescoço descendo lentamente ao meu colo e eu quero que ela chegue aos seios, mas ela não o faz. O ar se torna tão denso quando sinto ela me tocar por cima do lingerie, minha garganta arranha em excitação e sufoca em um grito não dado. A barra de meu vestido se torna um empecilho, ela o levanta querendo mais acesso. Sua mão esquerda encontra o caminho de meu estômago por debaixo do pano, meus músculos se contraem em resposta e ela gosta disso, ousando e subindo ao diafragma até chega ao ponto sensível. Ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos pressionam meu seio esquerdo, sua outra mão torna a brincar. Contornando meu clitóris, sem ousar tocá-lo com mais profundidade. Minha respiração se torna pesada, rápida. Sinto um líquido úmido descer minhas pernas, ela também sente e o sorriso escondido em meu colo mostra o quanto ela gosta. Eu não quero que ela brinque, por Jesus. Neste momento preciso disso tanto quanto oxigênio.

- P-por favor. – eu imploro. Ela pressiona, fazendo-me contorcer, ministrando círculos preguiçosos apenas para me trazer mais ao extremo. Agora seu rosto está levantado. Seus olhos estão presos em meu rosto, mesmo que mantenha os meus fechados, eu posso sentir tamanha a intensidade.

- Olhe para mim. – ela diz, mas eu não quero. Tudo que preciso é ela dentro de mim, e é tudo em que me concentro agora. – Olhe para mim. – ela repete e dessa vez eu obedeço. Ainda atordoada encontro os castanhos vivos e eu adoro a maneira que eles me exploram. Ela sempre faz isso. Me encara, mostrando que está lá. Eu gosto. – O que você quer?

Ela não pode fazer isso comigo, tirar mais oxigênio do que já me tirou. Sua mão em meio seio torna-se igualmente insuportável, massageando de uma maneira que me traz tão perto do clímax quanto possível. Seu dedo que percorre meu clitóris encontrou o ritmo e a pressão, sabendo que o próximo passo é o que mais almejo.

- P-por favor. Quiinn. – minha voz já não é a mesma, é apenas um sussurro embargado. – E-u preciso.

- Do que você precisa? Diga. – seu olhar é resistente. Impiedoso. E tão logo eu me entrego a qualquer desejo dela.

- Eu preci-ciso que você me foda. – jamais falei algo assim para alguém. Mas existe algo de excitante em ouvir ou falar vulgaridades para ela. Não parecem baixas, apenas combinam. A frase é um passe para meu anseio ser atendido. Ela penetra dois dedos firmemente, em uma velocidade que eu posso suportar. Trazendo sua mão para minhas costas, cravando as unhas sem hesitação. Invadindo a carne enquanto acrescenta um terceiro dedo. Tão logo quanto ela aumenta a velocidade meus gemidos tornam-se mais constantes de tal ponto que tento me controlar para não gritar.

- Não, não pare. Apenas... não pare. – falando para sufocar o grito, mesmo que as palavras rasguem minha garganta. Ainda nos encarando, os olhos dela me trazem a tona. Firmes e escuros, imagino que os meus estejam ainda mais excitados. Meus músculos tencionam quando ela aumenta a pressão. Enrolo minhas mãos no fios de seu cabelo, tentando trazer algum controle para mim. Mas minha mente não funciona, minhas forças se esvaziam. Perdida em êxtase mordo meu próprio lábio sentindo um líquido derramar por minhas pernas, enquanto uma explosão de adrenalina deixa meu corpo, liberando a queimação em meu estômago. Ela sempre soube me trazer ao orgasmo em pouco tempo e agora tudo que me resta é seu corpo enrolado ao meu. Me sentindo fraca e levemente tremula assisto ela se afastar e o peso cair sobre mim.

Ela está de costas para mim, já deveria ter me acostumado. Arrumando sua aparência com as mãos e como se ela não estivesse dentro de mim alguns segundos atrás. Me ponho ereta tentando colocar alguma dignidade na minha aparência, tentando ser tão indiferente quanto ela. Mas meus olhos sempre falham.

A entrada de terceiros no galpão me traz a realidade. Meu noivo e claro logo atrás o seu quase escudeiro.

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? –Finn nunca imaginaria ou suspeitaria da verdade, então não sei o que ele espera descobrir de ruim.

- Eu estou tão feliz pelo convite que já vim dar idéias sobre o casamento para Rachel. – ela sempre tem uma resposta pronta. Sendo absurda ou não, acreditam. O segredo deve estar na maneira que ela conta, a convicção que assusta. – Se nós limparmos o galpão, aqui é ótimo para uma festa.

- Nunca tinha pensado. Mas é verdade. – ele está sorrindo, e eu reflito sua expressão. Apesar de ser uma resposta automática, de fato é uma boa idéia.

A conversa segue em torno da festa sem que eu realmente preste atenção. Preciso parar com isso, tudo em minha volta passa e minha cabeça continua nela. Ando dispersa, movendo minha boca no piloto automático. Infeliz em encarar a realidade. Ela percebe meu estado e ri. _Como é irritante_.

Ouço um toque agudo e ela rapidamente coloca a mão no bolso e trás o celular a tona. Pedindo licença ela se afasta e eu me vejo observando-a. Não sei o que falavam ou porque ao desligar ela foi direto falar com Finn. Eles não trocam mais que três palavras e vejo-a partindo. Ela pega o grosso casaco de veludo negro, perto da porta, tenho a impressão de que ela olha para mim, mas nada se confirma porque um segundo depois, ela se foi.

-x-

**Então, postei o primeiro capítulo para alguém me ajudar. To meio perdido na história, meio que um bloqueio. Queria saber a opinião e algumas idéias do que fazer a partir daí. **

**Espero que gostem, não esqueçam de postar as opiniões e idéias. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Perversidade é um mito inventado por gente boa para explicar o que os outros têm de curiosamente atrativo."_ **Oscar Wilde**

Acordar sempre foi a melhor hora do dia. Aquele momento antes de está totalmente despertado onde a realidade ainda não me atingiu e nada mais importa do que levantar as pálpebras e se espreguiçar. Mas eventualmente a sensação acaba e o familiar vazio retorna sem piedade.

Porque quem está deitado do meu lado tem um corpo grande, quase ocupando todo o espaço, fazendo meu corpo pesar e minha cabeça latejar. Eu não deveria me sentir assim principalmente depois de concordar em acordar o resto da minha vida ao lado de Finn. Mas isso não impede meu ressentimento ou a falta de sentimento quando encaro-o ao meu lado. E é a partir de passos cansados até o banheiro que meu dia começa.

Arrasto-me . Abrindo a torneira lavo meu rosto com a água cristalina. Meu reflexo me encara desafiadoramente, esperando qualquer reação. Até que a realização que em poucas horas vou estar vendo-a me bate e meu rosto finalmente forma expressões vivas. Minha pupila dilata, as bochechas tornam-se avermelhadas, já posso sentir as batidas aceleradas no meu peito enquanto um calafrio corta minha espinha vigorosamente. E por este momento, por ela, eu me sinto por instantes viva.

-x-

Era exatamente dez da manhã quando estávamos todos no ateliê da minha estilista. É um espaço elegante, exibindo uma riqueza que ela realmente têm e deixando claro sua exclusividade que poucos podem pagar. Mas para mim o ambiente nada mais era do que aconchegante e que me proporcionava a tão almejada discrição.

Encontrar-me com todas minhas madrinhas – e isso inclui Kurt - é uma experiência no mínimo interessante. Principalmente quando esse encontro envolve Quinn Fabray. Eu não queria que a presença dela fosse necessária ou sua existência. Mas Finn me obrigou a confraternizar com ela enquanto provo nosso vestido de casamento. E a confusão desagradável que se instala em meu interior faz dessa experiência tão inesquecível quanto deveria ser, porém não é pelo que representa e sim pelo inebriante cheiro que ela exala ou seus toques inocente que passam despercebidos. E sem que imagine ele transformou o que deveria ser nosso momento em um meu e dela.

Provar uma roupar nunca me parecerá tão intenso..

Posso sentir o peso da roupa sobre mim. Empurrando-me contra o chão, tentando fazer-me desaparecer. Condenando-me. O branco do vestido quase me cega enquanto o encaro incapaz de reagir. O bordado minimalista típico de alta-costura é admirado por aqueles ao meu redor. Ainda sim meu reflexo me prende, porque através do espelho eu encontro os olhos dela. Ela me encara de volta com tamanha intensidade que faz o ar tornar-se denso cortando meus pulmões. Sua íris não brilha enquanto ela atravessa furiosamente meus olhos, invadindo minha mente. Não há sorriso ou expressões em sua face. E eu posso sentir ela vasculhando meus pensamentos, desvendando meus medos, porém sou incapaz de ouvir os dela.

Posso ouvir as conversas ao meu redor, distantes, e eu sou incapaz de processá-las. Porém o sorriso está em meu rosto, porque é o que eles esperam e é o que eu sempre dou. Ela não fingi, apenas continua me olhando sem piscar e com sua respiração imperceptível. Eu queria tocá-la agora, fazê-la tirar meu vestido de noiva, que ela pudesse fazer tudo ao meu redor desaparecer. Mas os segundos passam e nada acontece. Nada mudou.

Meu estado catatônico é interpretado como emoção. Quando encaro-me no espelho vejo meus olhos lacrimejantes, uma leve trilha úmida por minha face. Não havia percebido as lágrimas e nem como minha pulsação está acelerada. Deslizo minhas pálpebras, fechando-as. E por este momento tento me convencer, deixando Finn tomar minha mente. Mas assim que abro meus olhos são os castanhos do dela que estão me encarando, fazendo-me prender meu fôlego. Desvio o olhar quando a tensão torna-se insuportável e é aos quase esquecidos remanescentes do quarto que eu me volta atrás de alguma segurança.

"É esse. É esse o vestido." repito para eles.

"Finn vai esquecer os próprios votos quando te ver assim." Kurt transborda emoção em sua voz. Não sei se é pela roupa ou pelo casamento em si. Seus olhos brilhantes refletindo o branco me fazem crer que é pela primeira opção.

"Eu não estou casando com você e já estou sem fala. Onde você escondeu esse corpo garota?" a voz estridente de Olívia me faz sorrir. Ela segura minha mão direita e faz-me dar uma volta enquanto ela checa cada curva.

"Nunca escondi nada você que não estava prestando atenção."

"Isso é verdade. As saias de Rachel no colegial não deixavam muito para imaginação."

"Por favor Tina não mencione aquelas atrocidades que ela chamava de roupa. Ainda me dá pesadelos." Kurt coloca as costas da mão na testa dramaticamente, fazendo-me revirar os olhos. Honestamente não vejo o horror, ela eram bonitinhas. "E você Quinn, o que achou do vestido de noiva da nossa diva?"

Eu volto minha atenção para ela, esperando. Quase ansiosa. Porque a opinião dele é única que parece provocar-me alguma reação. Sem pressa ela me olha dos pés a cabeça e dessa vez não posso ajudar a não ser sentir as maçãs de meu rosto queimando com a luxúria, perceptível só a mim, refletida em seus olhos.

"Tanto quanto você parece deslumbrante o vestido não vai ser tão apreciado quanto despi-lo." ela tem um sorriso malicioso exposto. Mas são seus olhos que me fazem ter calafrios e sonhos molhados. Há algo nele que faz meu âmago revirar com a percepção que estão direcionado a mim. Aquele brilho desafiador e demasiado tentador para mim.

"Oh yeah! Finn vai definitivamente enlouquecer. Só espero que ele tenha superado o problema do '_carteiro'."_

"Tina!" repreendo quase divertida mesmo com a impropriedade da questão. "Só para você saber Finn tem sim superado isso a tempos. Foi um problema temporário típico de garotos adolescente que têm que lidar com os hormônios a flor da pele."

"Tanto faz. Mas era você que ficava reclamando na época."

"Ah como eu me lembro disso." Quinn murmura em meio a um riso. Eu não gosto de como isso lhe faz feliz, fazendo-a sentir sua influência sobre mim é maior do que qualquer um. Mesmo que seja. Ela sabe. Eu sei. Para que reforçar e inflar seu ego já demasiado grande?

Nunca pensei que uma prova de roupa fosse tirar tanto de mim mas tirou. Caminhamos até o estacionamento e eu observo os quatro conversando animadamente sobre o meu casamento. Os quatro sim porque Quinn faz o que sabe fazer de melhor, ludibriar e encantar as pessoas. Parecendo tão normal quanto ela não é. Escondendo desejos e intenções atrás de um sorriso calmo e alegre.

"Eu e Tina estamos indo porque não é só você que precisa da roupa perfeita para o seu dia." Kurt sorrir beijando meu rosto e repetindo o gesto tanto nela quanto em Olívia. E por mais estúpido que pareça eu não gosto quando os lábios dele tocam a pálida pele dela.

"Que arrogância minha pensar que era o meu dia." Brinco escondendo meu desgosto ainda sim ela percebe e é irritante como ela arqueia a sobrancelha e me encara divertida.

"Isso mesmo. Nós dois vamos ter nosso momento de fantasia agora." Eles sorriem enquanto caminham para a ala leste deixando nós três para trás.

Olívia segura meu braço chamando minha atenção.

"Vamos. Eu vou te deixar em casa." eu me viro para acompanhá-la, mas sinto uma mão em meu ombro direito. E automaticamente sei de quem é. O toque macio, mas firme. O frio na boca de meu estômago. É inconfundível. E quando cada uma das duas mantém uma mão no meu ombro posso sentir a diferença. A queimação que não acontece no esquerdo, o peso não é o mesmo.

"Não se preocupe Olívia, eu posso fazer isso. Faz tempo que Rachel e eu não conversamos." mal posso conter minha excitação. Porém meu rosto continua impassível enquanto encaro-a esperando a resposta.

"Ah claro. Bom porque eu tenho umas coisas para fazer ainda hoje." ela sorri docemente e solta meu braço. – Então eu já vou indo. Vejo você amanhã.

Ela se despede e da a volta indo em direção a seu carro estacionado a uma quadra. Viro-me e vejo que Quinn já está a alguns metros na minha frente, ela torna seu rosto para mim e sorrir arrogantemente. Quase posso sentir a malícia. Eu sigo seu rastro impuro que tanto me excita, observando seu andar elegante, desejando seu ritmo provocante.

Ela para em frente a seu SVU preto de janelas completamente escuras. É um carro grande e não sei o que devo concluir sobre ela com isso. Essa é a especialidade dela. Não minha. Ela diz que sou ingênua e pura demais para analisar, que sempre quero enxergar o bem. E é como se ela conhecesse o mal e o imundo. Eu não queria que ela o fizesse.

Abro a porta do passageiro sentando no banco de couro enquanto ela faz o mesmo do outro lado. Fecho a porta quando ela da a partida e o único barulho que ouvimos é o de minha respiração pesada e do leve rosnar do pneu no asfalto. Sinto uma pressão sobre mim insaciável. A falta de palavras parece que está prestes a me sufocar.

Uma necessidade de tudo e nada. Esse descontrole que ela me faz sentir apenas por sua presença ao meu lado. Apenas por seu fato de existir. Mas a indiferença me destrói, mesmo que seja por uma viagem de carro silenciosa. Mantenho-me forte e não encaro-a e o esforço parece que suga o ar de meus pulmões. Ela sabe de minha batalha interna, da mesma maneira que ela sabe de tudo que me envolve. Com as pálpebras pesadas fecho os olhos e encosto minha cabeça no banco, suspirando alto. Isso parece surtir efeito pois percebo sua sutil mudança de posição.

"Você estava linda naquele vestido de noiva." suas palavras nada mais são que um sussurro. Eu não quero que ela diga isso. Por que você diz isso? Aquele sentimento borbulhante que me apodera nestes segundos.

"Por que você se importa?" minha voz soa cansada. Esgotada.

"Porque você o faz." Ela sabe como as palavras dela mexem comigo. E Deus, como ela sabe jogar com elas. Eu sou reduzida a essa garota insegura e cheia de hormônios.

Não houve mais palavras ditas. Até meu apartamento foi minha respiração errática e o barulho de borracha raspando no concreto que harmonizo nossa pequena viagem. Ela parou na frente de meu prédio e antes que percebesse ela estava descendo do carro comigo e entregando a chave para o manobrista.

Quando ela entrou no elevador não fui contra ou resistir. Não tenho forças. Não quero ter força. Ela encosta em uma parede do elevador e eu na oposta. E por estes segundos permanecemos nos encarando. Ela, com sua íris castanha que agora brilha refletindo na minha, me envolve nessa terceira dimensão onde só nós existimos. Com uma magia poderosa me deixo levar. O pequeno sino avisa que chegamos ao meu andar. Eu saio primeiro, empurrada por algo invisível e ela vem logo atrás de mim. Minha mão tornou-se firme e sem dificuldade abro a porta. A ansiedade sumiu e uma quase familiar tranqüilidade me rodeia. Espero ela entrar e quando ela o faz, sem olhar para mim, fecho a porta em chave. Talvez para nos proteger, talvez para me permitir que seja eu mesma.

Ela se volta para mim e aquela fagulha acende em milésimos. E tão rapidamente o quanto nossas bocas se encontram em um beijo aguardado. Ela é mais forte e sou empurrada contra a parede em um baque surdo. Levo minha mão aos seus cabelos loiros enrolando-as nele firmemente. Você me segura pelo quadril me fazendo enlaçar minhas pernas em sua cintura. Você empurra firmemente contra meu centro quando nossas línguas se tocam e um gemido doloroso rasga minha garganta. Nossos beijos sempre são energéticos, um prelúdio para algo mais. Suas mãos são habilidosas, subindo por minhas costas por debaixo de minha blusa, sabendo exatamente onde tocar para me dar o máximo de prazer. Você parece que me estudou, como se tivesse meu manual de instruções.

Descendo sua boca por minha mandíbula, sugando-o meu pescoço, você faz que minha respiração pesada transforme-se em gemidos erráticos. Mas o tempo me deu experiência e eu também sei do que você gosta e é por isso que não hesito em cravar minhas unhas em sua pele pálida arrastando-as por suas costas impiedosamente. E o barulho que escapa por sua boca me faz sorrir.

Eu sabia para onde isso estava se encaminhando. Eu iria transar com você na cama que divido com Finn ou por toda superfície plana de nosso apartamento. E minha excitação na expectativa não era escondida. Até que o toque familiar invadiu nossos ouvidos. A fagulha deveria ter desaparecido quando ouvirmos a vibração vindo de meu bolso, ao invés disso você só puxou meu celular e me entregou. Ainda segurando-me quando atendi.

"Alô?" meu tom estava rouco e ela gostou disso, voltando sua atenção para meu pescoço ela arrastou beijos molhados sem se importar.

"Ei Rach!" e a voz do meu noivo ecoou, mas eu não a registrei porque estava levantando os braços para ela tirar minha blusa, jogando-a no chão em seguida. "Rach? Você ta me ouvindo?"

"S-sim." Ela também podia ouvir sua voz e parece que ter Finn ao telefone a incentivou e logo era meu sutiã que estava esquecido no canto.

"Queria saber como foi lá provando os vestidos." Ela diminuiu o ritmo de suas carícias, explorando-me lentamente.

"Foi tudo... OH... C-CEERTO-O!" um gemido insuportável escapou antes de me conter. Ela sugou meu mamilo fortemente, mordendo-o quase delicada. Era obvio que ela fez de propósito mas eu não me importo porque é nela tudo que posso me concentrar agora.

"O que foi? Você está bem?" Ah eu estou muito bem.

"Estou meio cansada e com essa dor de cabeça." Por um milagre minha voz saiu firme e eu acho que ela não gostou disso pois posso sentir suas unhas cravarem fortemente em minha pele exposta e seus dentes arrastarem por minha mama.

"Ah, acho melhor você descansar querida. Durma um pouco. Vou chegar em casa um pouco atrasado." Ela levanta os braços e apressadamente eu puxo seu vestido ainda com o celular em minha mão. Acho que Finn ainda fala alguma coisa, mas não tenho certeza.

"Você está certo. Acho que vou para cama." Passando seus braços por minha cintura nua ela começa a caminhar em direção ao quarto, porém nossos olhos nunca desgrudam uma da outra. A luxúria transparente em ambos, mas há algo mais nos meus. Algo que nenhuma de nós ousa dar nome e por isso que mantenho o celular ainda no ouvido.

"Vou deixar você descansar. Eu te amo Rach. Tchau." E sem hesitar eu desligo deixando-o escorregar por minha mão. Neste momento é apenas nós duas novamente. E quando isso acontece, já não sou mais a mesma. Já não preciso ser a mesma. Pois estou perdida nela e por hora é o bastante.

"_Se tivesse acreditado na minha brincadeira de dizer verdades teria ouvido verdades que teimo em dizer brincando, falei muitas vezes como um palhaço mas jamais duvidei da sinceridade da platéia que sorria." _**Charles Chaplin**

**Então saiu o segundo capítulo com dificuldade mas saiu. **

**Os flashbacks já havia pensado sobre isso preciso apenas de um história que faça realmente algum sentido, RS. O que penso agora é se Quinn é realmente uma má pessoa ou só está danificada, eu prefiro a segundo opção. Se fosse esse o caso preciso de uma profissão que a deixe assim, e enquanto assistia Criminal Minds me ocorreu que ela poderia ser da BAU. Vai saber... **

**Não terminei a cena de sexo porque sei que algumas pessoas não gostam, mas vou avisando que vai ter muito NC já que é obvio que isso é importante na dinâmica do relacionamento delas. **

**As atualizações não são tão freqüentes quanto gostaria pelo fato que minha vida anda bem corrida e pela falta de idéias para esta história. É meu primeiro romance e não sei deixar as coisas perfeitinhas. Por sinal estou escrevendo uma fanfic de máfia que já está adiantada e penso em postar como Faberry. **

**Ainda aceito idéias, você pode ser bem específico pois to aproveitando tudo. Comentários são apreciados. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Desculpe-me a demora mas faço o melhor com o espaço de tempo que eu não tenho. Como escrever no trabalho. Felizmente acho que meu pai não me demitiria, RS. **

**Então, vocês acham que o ritmo da história está muito lento? Porque estou tentando construir uma situação e desenvolver ela mentalmente, sem apressar os fatos até o casamento. Você sabe, explorar a situação das duas até tornar-se insustentável. **

**Quinn é no momento meu grande problema. Para ela ser tão 'ferrada' é necessário alguma coisa como sua profissão e estou em dúvida de qual seria. Estou entre duas: 1. ela ser uma 'profiler' (Isso, Criminal Minds), já que muito serial killer e cenas de crime iriam confundir uma pessoa ou 2. Ser fotografa (um clichê) mas seria de guerra. Ela ter vivido no meio da guerra civil na África, campos de refugiados, ido no Iraque e tal. Cabe a vocês escolherem entre os dois, para que eu possa explorar mais Quinn. **

**De qualquer maneira aproveitem e, sem querer ser repetitivo, comentários são apreciados.**

-x-

_"Entre a idéia e a realidade, entre o movimento e a ação, tomba a sombra." _**(T.S. Eliot)**

_**Quinn**_

Ela dorme ao meu lado, seu corpo nu coberto por um lençol branco amassado, deixando livre metade de suas costas. Sua face virada para mim, com cabelos desgrenhados soltos. Passo-os por trás de sua orelha e quase posso ouvir seu ronronar. Eu não posso impedir-me de tocar seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. É irreal e insultante o quão perfeita é sua pele, e é eletrizante o sentimento que me percorre ao explorá-la. Ela se mexe no sono, suspirando. E eu tenho que me reprimir para não beijá-la. É quase como a profanação de algo divino. Eu, tão impura e suja como eu, não deveria ser permitida tocar em alguém como você. Segurando meu toque e minhas palavras, eu a encaro. Porque eu não quero sujá-la, mas acho que ninguém nunca poderia.

Ela revira mais uma vez, movendo levemente as pálpebras. E agora abre-as preguiçosamente. E eu acho que fui levada a uma terceira dimensão, incapaz de conter o sorriso que se espalha por meu rosto. Porque nunca vi e nem há nada tão belo.

"Bom dia." eu sussurro. O castanho de sua íris brilha em uma intensidade inquietante. E tão logo ela rola pela cama apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro direito, envolvo meu braço em torno dela, alisando seus cabelos. Ela enlaça minha cintura e com um sorriso me encara.

"Bom dia." ela diz e torna a enroscar-se em meu pescoço. Por alguns minutos nada é dito e poderia pensar que ela acabou por adormecer se não fosse por sua respiração pesada contra minha pele. "Há quanto tempo você está acordada?"

"Há algum." digo simplesmente. "Eu gosto de te assistir dormir."

As palavras saem antes que possa contê-las. Sinto-a enrijecer os braços no meu tronco, apertando-me. Ela sabe que nada digo e que nada deve ser dito. Em um contrato não verbal, em que às vezes tenho que morder minha língua para cumprir. E é por isso que solta uma risada abafada e quase pesarosa.

"Isso é um pouco assustador." tenta. Eu nada respondo. Pois logo que recobro o controle de meus pensamentos, meu primeiro trabalho é bloqueá-la. É patético a maneira que matemos nossos olhares, com um medo antecipado. Talvez não precisássemos ser assim. Talvez em um mundo alternativo fossemos parceiras perfeitas, mas não hoje. Pois somos versões imperfeitas de nós mesmas. Covardes. Sorrateiras. Insensíveis, ou sensíveis demais. Eu, com tantas mentiras prontas e armadas, infectei sua pureza. O resultado foi sua perfeição elaborada, no auge da sujeira em que a coloquei.

"Está na hora de eu ir." ela me olha machucada. Eu finjo que não vejo. A magia de fingir é que eu mesma quase posso acreditar. Não faz parar de doer, mas diminui a dor.

"Verdade." ela se afasta e a perda é imediata. Sentando-se na beirada da cama, ela encara o chão. Segurando o lençol, cobre a parte da frente de seu corpo, deixando seu tronco livre para minha visão. E aquela pele morena e macia é demais para eu me controlar. Chamando-me para o toque que tanto desejo. Arrasto-me, sentando atrás dela. Deixando o pano branco cair, revelando minha palidez e meus seios.

Passo meus dedos ao longo de sua coluna, podendo ver os conhecidos efeitos que causo nela. Fico de joelhos a abraçando por trás, afasto cabelo de seu pescoço e depósitos demorados beijos no local, tendo a certeza de deixar marcas. Os gemidos dela tornaram-se audíveis junto com sua respiração desregular. Minhas mãos passam a explorar seu corpo, derrubando o empecilho que era o lençol. Nada passa despercebido por elas em uma exploração completa. Finalmente parando em seus seios, eu os massageio sensualmente apertando o mamilo quando ela aumenta seus gemidos contundentes.

Escorrego uma mão ao longo de sua coxa e ela as abre mais automaticamente, me dando pleno acesso. Implorando silenciosamente. Apenas para provocá-la arrasto minhas unhas perto de seu núcleo, mas não atendo seu desejo. Ela resmunga, empurrando seu quadril em busca de algum atrito. E por mais que a provocação me excite isso não é o que o momento pede. Passo o dedo por seus lábios sentindo seu prazer e sem me prolongar penetro-a com dois dedos.

"Oh Deus." Sua voz causa-me arrepios extasiantes. Poderia atingir o orgasmo apenas pelo som de seus gemidos. "Quinn..."

Mantenho o ritmo lento quase torturante. Eu quero que ela sinta cada movimento meu, até que a sensação seja insuportável. Ela vira seu rosto para o lado levemente e eu capturo sua boca imediatamente. Nossas bocas já tão familiarizadas com a outra me fazem querer perder-se nela. E logo me vejo desejando que ela atinja o clímax apenas para assistir o prazer refletido em seus olhos castanhos, mas que neste momento não passam de uma nuvem negra. Tiro meus dedos e sei que ela vai protestar.

"N-não."não lhe dou a oportunidade de continuar logo penetro-a com três dedos dessa vez. "OH meu Deus!"

O gemido que escapa por sua garganta é sofrido e ela se vê incapaz de manter os olhos abertos. Ela joga a cabeça para trás encostando-a no meu ombro. E a visão de Rachel Berry nua perdida em êxtase que eu que estou lhe proporcionando é talvez a minha descrição de beleza.

"Isso é... isso é." As palavras escapam de seu cérebro enquanto seus músculos se contraem em tensão. Minha posição é desconfortável com ela se jogando em cima de mim, mas consigo manusear e passo a massagear seu clitóris com a palma de minha mão.

"Isso é o que? Diga-me, querida." Há algo de eletrizante em conversar com ela enquanto lhe falta coerência. Provavelmente o único momento onde as palavras se dissipam.

"Perfeito..." sua voz é apenas um sussurro e assim que passa por sua garganta suavemente, o orgasmo lhe atingi com uma força sem precedentes. Ela se convulsiona e palavrões junto com felicitações a divindades são atirados ao ar. Eu retardo meus movimentos mas não paro até que a sinto relaxar em meus braços. Ela ainda mantém as pálpebras abaixadas e sua respiração irregular.

"Abra a boca." Ordeno e ela finalmente abre os olhos. Levo minha mão a seus lábios e sem hesitar ela os suga. O jeito que ela o faz transborda sensualidade. Ela sabe o que fazer para despertar sensações inquietantes em mim. E eu sei como disfarçá-las.

Nós duas estamos nuas. Eu a abraço por trás e a sensação de como nossos corpos se completam em um desenho natural é prazerosa demais para me permitir sentir. Por um segundo me entrego a escuridão deixando-a tomar todos meus sentidos. Mas o segundo passa e estou recomposta, fazendo o que sei de melhor. Fingir que não sinto.

"Está na hora. É melhor você colocar uma roupa." Seu corpo tornar-se rígido e posso ver o esforço que ela faz para levantar-se puxando o lençol branco para cobrir-se. É quase como ela está envergonhada, e eu poderia sentir-me mal por colocar o olhar desolado - escondido em um disfarce mal feito de indiferença – em sua face. Porém eu não o faço.

Com meu corpo a amostra passo a recolher minhas roupas espalhadas pelo chão coberto de um tapete caro. Ela mantém seus olhos fixos em meus movimentos e seus pensamentos quase podem ser escutados, mas com um suspiro cansado ela recobra a consciência e passa a procurar as próprias vestes. Vestimos-nos uma em frente a outra, encarando-nos. Cada pedaço de pele sendo memorizado, pois o próximo encontro não é nada mais que incerto.

"Você vai para despedida de solteira?" ela pergunta enquanto termina de abotoar sua calça jeans. E minha resposta nunca poderia ser outra.

"Você quer que eu esteja lá?"

"Sim." Acho que ela não queria que escutasse. Que preferia não se sentir assim. Estou feliz que ela o faz.

"Então vou estar." Sou eu que desvio o olhar dessa vez. Voltando-me para porta do quarto, passo por ela sem aviso prévio. Ir embora parece particularmente difícil dessa vez. Talvez pela incerteza de vê-la novamente, apenas nós duas. Talvez por ela estar tirando o melhor de mim. E quando deixo o apartamento há um vazio deveras familiar para que me surpreenda. Está semana vem provando-se sufocante e pela primeira vez em tempos não sei o que fazer em seguida. Deixá-la ir nunca parecera tão desgastante.

-X-

_**Rachel**_

Continuo a encarar a porta do quarto. Onde apenas a sensação dela foi deixada. Ainda posso sentir seu cheiro, seu corpo em meio aos lençóis. É inebriante, é desolador. Puxo o macio tecido branco levando ao nariz, sobrecarregando meus sentindo. Corroendo o pouco de controle que me resta. A dor física por todo meu corpo misturada a uma queimação dilacerante. É tudo demais. A emoção, a necessidade, o desespero sufocante. Porém as lágrimas não caem. As palavras não são ditas. Os sentimentos não são mostrados. E o peso sobre meus ombros que hora é insuportável outrora é a única coisa que me faz continuar respirando. Estou tomada, doente. Não quero me curar.

Ouço o barulho da porta abrindo-se e fechando e este é o sinal que ela se foi. E mal meu cérebro registra sua saída, a falta já estava lá. Espreitando. No entanto meus movimentos não param e logo a cama está arrumada. Sem lençóis trocados, sem tecidos limpos. É meu segredo sujo por hoje, é o que vai embalar meus sonhos ao me deitar. Fazendo-a estar presente entre mim e Finn, além de em minha mente, mas também em seus rastros. Agora me permito sorrir. A excitação é muito grande para ser escondida.

Minhas pernas pesam e meus músculos doem. Mas me esforço para sair do mais recente local onde ela esteve. Os passos até a sala são incertos, refletindo meu medo de encontrar a sala vazia. As vezes pareço uma criança insegura, outras uma adolescente imatura, mas o tempo circunda e me encontro sendo uma mentirosa traidora. E de todas minhas facetas está é a que mais me dar prazer. É a que me deixa mais próxima dela. É a que de tempos em tempos me faz sorrir sem restrições.

Jogo-me no sofá de couro preto em um suspiro aliviado. Cubro o rosto com meu braço dobrado, deixando a escuridão me consumir e a tensão deixar meu corpo fluidamente como se areia corresse por meus dedos. Minha respiração tornar-se lenta e enfraquecida numa demonstração de tranqüilidade quase nunca experimentada. E parece que esta não quer conhecer-me pois se apresenta e logo despede-se junto com o barulho da porta abrindo. Com a atenção em alerta, sento-me esperando pela intromissão. Meu olhar tornar-se confuso quando vejo Quinn e Finn entrar no meu campo de visão. Ambos riem sobre algo desconhecido e nada poderia ser mais perturbador.

"Ei querida!" meu noivo se aproxima cumprimentando-me com um leve beijo nos lábios. Ela vem logo atrás, causando-me efeitos que Finn não consegue com seu toque. "Olha quem encontrei no lobby."

"Eu vejo..." ela parece divertir-se com a ingenuidade dele. Porque a inocência dele contradiz tudo que ela conhece e tudo do qual sou construída. Porém foi essa inocência que um dia conquistou e que hoje me faz apavorada de deixá-lo.

"Vim convidar vocês dois para jantar."

"E não poderia ligar?" porque no mundo estou tentando encurralá-la eu não sei. Mas a _vadia_ em mim gosta de sair para jogar às vezes. E pelo vislumbre de sua boca posso dizer que ela gosta quando o faço.

"Suponho que sim, mas estava na vizinhança e resolvi vim pessoalmente." Finn senta-se ao meu lado no sofá passando o braço a redor da minha cintura. Ela acomoda-se na poltrona e nossa posição não parece surtir efeito nela. Só queria ver o ciúme queimando em seus olhos. Apenas por uma vez.

"Eu não sabia que você conhecia ninguém por aqui." Ele diz enrugando a testa. Porém ela não vacila ou tropeça nas palavras. Ela improvisa tão bem quanto o ator de teatro e mente com tanta maestria como um sociopata.

"O que você acha? Que só tenho vocês de amigo?" uma risada entrecortada na frase. Ela arqueia a sobrancelha bem esculpida num gesto do qual ela sabe o quanto me excita. Não é diferente agora. "É uma antiga amiga e ocasionalmente nós nos encontramos."

"Por nós nos encontramos você quer dizer _nos encontramos na casa dela?_" a sensação cortante em minha espinha me faz revirar no assento desconfortável. Ela gosta para onde está conduzindo a conversa. Esperando me ver revirar enquanto ela brinca com meu noivo. O sangue correndo apressadamente, eu posso ouvir a pulsação inquietante. A palma de minha mão tornar-se fria e úmida. Mas sempre são meus olhos que denunciam.

Todos dizem que eles são demasiado expressivos. Ela diz que são minha fraqueza. Nestes momentos só confirma que ela não poderia estar mais certa.

"Sim Finn."

"Você está oficialmente no topo de minha lista!" sinto que deveria dizer algo sobre isso afinal sou sua noiva. Mas falta-me a vontade mesmo de fingir um ciúme que não sinto. No entanto este é um papel que escolhi fazer e com algum esforço protesto.

"Você está passando tempo demais com Noah. Eu não estou gostando disso." Ele sorri e seus olhos brilham e quase fazem sentir-me mal pelo que faço com ele. Então eu olho para ela. Sua pele pálida que tanto faz perder-me, a malícia e as intenções escondidas em um rosto perfeitamente esculpido. Cada detalhe decorado e ainda tantos a serem descobertos. E me lembro porque faço isso. Não há nenhum outro lugar que queria estar.

"Ela está certa. Isso é meio assustador Finn."

"Ei, ei, ei. Nós vamos para esse jantar ou não?"

"Não tente mudar de assunto, mas sim nós vamos. Falta apenas que nossa diva vista-se decentemente ou de preferência tome um banho. Você cheira mal."

"Ah claro, agora é minha culpa. E eu não estou fedendo!" fraquejando rapidamente levo meu nariz a minha pele tentando identificar algum cheiro desagradável. "Ou eu estou?"

Finn se inclina inspirando em meu pescoço em um gesto íntimo. Sinto meu espaço pessoa sendo invadido e meu desconforto se manifesta pelo meu corpo retraído. Ele acha que é de excitação, prolongando-se mais do que julgo necessário, mal sabe ele. Tão bem sabe ela.

"Você não está fedendo. Ela está querendo lhe irritar. Mas com certeza está usando um perfume novo." Quase posso ouvir minha pulsação acelerada. A adrenalina correndo em minha veia e apesar de encarar Finn consigo saber com precisão a expressão no rosto dela, perfurando minhas costas, revirando meu âmago. "Não se preocupe, eu gostei."

A uma para abrupta na circulação de adrenalina. Aos poucos meu rosto começa a tomar cores e minha mão voltar a ficar sob meu comando.

"Eu não diria isso Finn. Ela já deixou seu aroma por toda minha pele." Sim, foi muito cedo para pararem o trabalho. Deus, como ela gosta me fazer passar por isso. Como ela pode saber manipular as palavras tão bem?

Levanto-me e os dois voltam sua atenção para mim.

"Muito engraçado!" resmungo. Mas minha face suaviza e a encaro incisivamente. "Quinn poderia me ajudar a escolher uma roupa? Você sabe, já que vocês estão tão apressados para ir jantar."

"Claro." Responde simplesmente. Ela levanta, me seguindo em passos precisos.

"Mulheres. Sempre precisam fazer tudo juntas." Ainda posso ouvir Finn murmurar antes de usar o controle para ligar a televisão. Ah se ele soubesse o quanto precisamos estar juntas.

Abro a porta dando passagem para ela na frente. Assim que entro, giro a chave, trancando-nos. Sem hesitar viro-me encarando duas orbes de um castanho quase verde que tanto viaja em meus sonhos.

"Você perdeu a porra de sua mente?" meu sussurro é gritante. Mostrando uma irritação que não sei se tenho.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você sabe muito bem o que estou falando! _Ela já deixou seu aroma por toda minha pele?_" minha imitação da voz dela há faz ri. Ela parece impenetrável por minha raiva, no mínimo se divertindo.

"Por favor, não haja como se não tivesse lhe excitado ouvir tanto quanto me excitou de falar." Com alguns passos ela cola nossos corpos, segurando-me pela cintura firmemente. E sem surpresa os argumentos caem por terra.

"E-este não é o ponto." Gaguejo, porém ela não ri. Apenas me encara. Estuda-me. E me prende.

"Então qual é?"

"Eu o perdi." Sem vacilar sou eu que uno nossas bocas em um encaixe perfeitamente moldado para nós. Minhas mãos enrolam-se no emaranhado de cabelo loiro, puxando-a para mais perto. As suas parecem incansável explorando minhas costas com as unhas até que se cansam e encontram o caminho da pele por debaixo da blusa.

E este beijo me lembra no primeiro compartilhado entre nós. 9 anos atrás. Quando ainda éramos garotas. Onde ainda nos descobríamos.

"_Você está fugindo." uma voz surgiu por trás dela fazendo-a virar abruptamente, fechando os olhos para controlar as rápidas batidas em seu peito._

_Elas estavam perturbadoramente próxima, tanto que podia disputar o oxigênio no mesmo espaço. _

"_Quinn. Você me assustou." Seu tom não passava de um sussurro rouco. _

"_Você está fugindo." Reafirmou. A garota mais baixa desviou os olhos, tentando fugir dos acusadores da outra. _

"_Eu sei que pode parecer, mas isso não é inteiramente verdade. De fato estive muito ocupada essa semana." _

"_Não faça isso." A mais alta aproximou-se quase hesitante. As bocas estavam apenas um centímetro de separação. Os narizes já eram capazes de se tocarem. "Apenas não faça isso Rachel."_

"_É você tem razão, é melhor não." deu um passo para trás, buscando uma saída. Alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Precisando do ar que começava a faltar-lhe, tentou dar as costas._

_A morena teve seu braço segurado firmemente, impedindo que se distanciasse, virou-se apenas a tempo de se vê sendo jogada contra os armários. Suas costas se chocaram contra o metal e um barulho estrondoso se foi ouvido. Quinn agora tinha as duas mãos apoiadas no armário mantendo o corpo de Rachel entre as mesmas. Desta vez a proximidade era mantida pela líder de torcida e ela não estava nem de longe afim de recuar._

_Os dois orbes castanhos transbordavam surpresa, mas era a excitação que se sobressaia, tamanha sua intensidade podia sentir suas pálpebras fecharem e a garganta secar. No entanto os olhos da loira transmitiam um fulgor, que parecia uma heresia não encará-los. Não se soube quem iniciou, mas o fato é que quando os lábios de ambas se encontraram uma carga de eletricidade pulverizou os dois corpos, até então frígidos para não dizer mortos. A pulsação acelerou, as batidas do coração tornaram-se forte que poderiam ser ouvidas por terceiros. _

_As mãos de Rachel estavam na cintura da outra, puxando-a contra si. Mesmo que a proximidade fosse insuperável. Uma briga silenciosa pelo controle do beijo era travada e suas línguas experimentavam um gosto jamais provado. Parar não parecia cabível. Suas mãos encontraram caminho para a pele por debaixo da blusa limitando-se nas costas, porém com um desejo imenso de explorar muito mais. _

_Os dedos de Quinn enrolavam-se ao emaranhado de cabelos negros descendo até a nuca provocando um gemido abafado na outra. Não hesitante em usar as unhas que cravam levemente, arranhavam e traziam sensações inquietantes. Algo era despertado a cada segundo e mesmo que o oxigênio fosse se esgotando ela não se achava capaz de parar. _

_Mas o ar faltou e o beijo tornou-se impossível. Os lábios foram separados e logo a falta um do outro foi sentida. A respiração pesada era prova que havia sido real. Não mudaram de posição, pareciam petrificadas em seus lugares, incapazes de perder o contato. Rachel tinha a cabeça inclinada para baixo enquanto Quinn matinha sua boca na testa da outra. _

"_Você tem alguma coisa para falar?" a voz da líder de torcida soou enguiçada e fora de controle. Podia sentir as mãos da diva repousada em sua cintura e isso era suficiente para mantê-la estagnada. _

"_Não, não mais. Você?" e apesar de ter imaginado a cena repetidas vezes em sua mente, não estava preparada. Tanto que era incapaz de formular frases longas. Uma pequena gota de suor caiu por seu rosto e podia senti-la arranhar. Seu sentido tornara-se aguçado e tudo a sua volta estava sendo levado aos extremos. _

"_Nunca tive."_

Foi neste momento que perdemos nossa inocência. Onde tudo que importava éramos nós. Ainda posso sentir a sensação do nosso primeiro beijo. De fato não mudou nada do que sinto agora, e se, foi para algo muito mais forte.

Separamos-nos relutantes. A aproximação ainda é mantida por necessidade. Ela leva sua mão direita ao meu rosto, tocando-me levemente com a ponta dos dedos. E por onde ele se arrasta, queima prazerosamente. Fecho meus olhos suspirando pesadamente. Mas o contado para e o corpo dela já não está pressionado contra o meu, obrigando-me a abri-los. Ela está segurando a maçaneta da porta de costa para mim.

"Vou esperar na sala junto com Finn." E em um segundo estou sozinha com os ecos de sua voz nas paredes e os resquícios de sua boca sobre a minha. Não posso me ajudar a não ser passar a língua por meus lábios.

O gosto dela ainda está lá.

_"Entre o desejo e o espasmo, entre a potência e a existência, entre a essência e a descendência, tomba a sombra." _**(T.S. Eliot)**

-X-

**Vou ser honesto e dizer que não planejava um capítulo tão pequeno, isso seria só a metade dele. Porém já passei mais de uma semana sem atualizar então resolvi postar o que tinha para não deixá-los esperar mais ainda. A vantagem é que já sei o que ocorre no outro capítulo só falta escrever. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Para esclarecimento, BAU = **_**Behavioral ****Analysis ****Units **_**ou**** UAC**_** = Unidade de Análise Comportamental. **_**E sim eu sei que não existe realmente 'profiler' no FBI, mas aqui existe.**

_-x-_

"_Há aqueles que só empregam palavras com o objetivo de disfarçar seus pensamentos."_ **- (Voltaire)**

_**Rachel**_

As luzes de Nova Iorque refletem no vidro do carro. As cores se cruzam em flashes para se perderem em meio às esquinas, longe de meus olhos. É hipnotizante. As formas como elas se misturam, transformando postes de luzes opacas em um só quando encontram os grandes letreiros coloridos. A caminho do restaurante, o espetáculo visual nas ruas parece-me bem mais atraente do que realmente ouvir o que Finn tem a dizer sobre futebol. Ele dirige enquanto narra seu treino de hoje. E mesmo que seja sua voz que ecoa pelas paredes de meu cérebro, é a certeza de logo estar junta a ela que prende minha atenção.

Finn estaciona o carro logo a frente do restaurante. Um homem de uniforme vinho e rugas que contam uma idade que ele não tem abre a porta para mim. Saiu lhe oferecendo um sorriso agradecido e ele me devolve olhar cansado. Meu noivo enlaça minha cintura em um gesto íntimo me levando em direção a entrada. Seus passos são longos e tenho que apressar os meus. Uma luz amarelada nos acolhe quando adentramos no local, a decoração é minimalista. Mas meus olhos passam ligeiramente sobre os detalhes para focar-se nela. E o porquê dela não estar só.

"Esta é Olivia Smith. Olívia estes são Finn Hudson e Rachel Berry, ou melhor, futuro Senhor e Senhora Hudson." Sua voz é tão polida quando nos aproximamos que me faz doente. A mulher do seu lado tem um sorriso encantador pintando em sua face. Sua beleza não ajuda no meu desagrado ao ver a intimidade gritante entre as duas.

Seus cabelos castanhos claros correm até os seus ombros perfeitamente moldado. Um pequeno fio excluso cobre seus olhos delicadamente, atraindo atenção paras as órbitas acinzentadas e brilhantes. Sua pele não é tão branca como a de Quinn, nem parece macia tanto quanto, mas contrasta perfeitamente com os detalhes de seu corpo. Ela é linda, não há como não admiti-lo. E isso só a me faz odiar mais. Antes de ouvir sua voz, antes de saber sua existência.

"É um prazer conhecê-los." Jesus, porque ela soa tão irritante?

"Igualmente." Por algum milagre encontro a estabilidade de fazer as palavras atravessarem minha garganta. Mesmo que a dilacere ao fazer. Nós quatro tomamos nossos assentos e apesar de saber que Quinn está de frente para mim, ainda não encontrei a coragem para encará-la.

"Então era na sua casa que Quinn estava hoje a tarde." A ousadia de Finn faz meus olhos ampliarem consideravelmente. E pela primeira vez eu encontro olhando na direção dela. Sem surpresa, não a reação. Ela nada diz e é como esperasse por minha reação. Desafiando-me. E eu perco sendo a primeira a recuar.

"Por que não pedimos logo? Não sei vocês, mas estou faminta." Sim, eu estava me escondendo outra vez. E quando todos concordam, deixo o ar escapar de meus pulmões em suspiro de alívio inaudível.

O tempo deve ter passado, pois o garçom trás nossos pedidos. Ainda sim não sinto tal. Tudo passa despercebido ao meu redor e eu não ligo. É uma tentativa de fugir da realidade, proteger-me. Porque cada vez que a realização me bate, meus sentidos sobrecarregam-se. Aprendi a proteger-me da realidade, mas agora nada parece suficiente para sufocar a dor que emerge gradualmente. Corroendo. Dilacerando.

A sensação inquietante no meu estômago faz-me enjoar. A comida permanece intocada em meu prato, esquecida. Eu sei a causa, não queria, mas é estupidez negar. Vê-la ao lado de alguém tão intimamente me faz mal fisicamente. Quase sou incapaz de conter a raiva que acende e espalha-se queimando por todo meu corpo. Queria poder fechar os olhos e fazer tudo desaparecer, mas não havia nada de reconfortante no escuro.

Estou perdendo. Olhar para Finn nada provoca além de ressentimento. Foi minha escolha. Eu me coloquei aqui. E nada assombra-me mais do que a realização de não poder tê-la.

"Então vocês trabalham juntas?"

"Não exatamente. Nós duas somos do FBI mas meu trabalho é dentro de quatro paredes." Ela diz ganhando minha atenção. Esforço-me para entender a conversa e poder suportá-la.

"Mas você carrega uma arma e um distintivo?" ele pergunta como uma criança que tantas vezes se parece. Finn recebe um sorriso divertido por sua excitação. Parece que sua ocorrente infantilidade não é um segredo.

"Sim, só não as uso. Esse tipo de ação é com Quinn aqui." Quando ela toca o braço de Quinn, me vejo novamente desviando olhar. Por que precisa tocar para falar? É tão simples manter as mãos para si mesma.

"Por favor não há nada menos glamoroso do que ser profiler." E a voz que tanto me assombra prende-me ao chegar aos meus ouvidos. Pois tudo que ela diz nunca passa despercebido por mim. Atraindo-me por seu tom provocador, a malícia escondida. E até no simples ato de falar ela transborda sensualidade. "Olívia está dando uma de modesta. Ela na verdade é meio que minha chefe."

"Bem isso não é nada profissional." Digo com um leve desgosto. Quinn arqueia sua sobrancelha, deixando um quase imperceptível sorriso tomar seus lábios. Dizendo-me o quanto ela gosta. E por um simples gesto posso sentir minha excitação molhada. Querendo nada mais que ser tomada e transar com ela em cima dessa mesa agora, até que grite seu nome desesperadamente.

"Ela disse 'meio que'. Estou acima dela na hierarquia, porém trabalhamos em departamentos diferentes. E isso é só porque ela continua recusando qualquer promoção." Eu não estou ouvindo, concentrada apenas no latejar no meio de minhas pernas.

"O que posso fazer se estou bem na BAU?" sua última frase é dita enquanto não desvia o olhar de mim. Sua pupila levemente dilata faz-me suspeitar que ela está pensando o mesmo que eu. Deus me ajude mas não iria negar se ela tentasse me fuder agora...

"Se me dão licença, vou ao toalete." Digo levantando-me abruptamente quando o queimar do meu corpo tornar-se demais para suportar. E meu estado me da uma ousadia desconhecida. "Quinn, você vem comigo?"

"Claro." Ela segue-me logo atrás deixando Finn comentando algo sobre mulheres sempre irem ao banheiro em grupo.

Passo pela porta primeiro, constatando que não tem ninguém. Quando ela entra, giro a chave sem hesitar. E como se lesse meus pensamentos ela segura meus dois braços firmemente e me beija. Suas mãos correm para debaixo de minha coxa, levantando-me. Enlaço minhas pernas na sua cintura e ela me empurra contra a parede. Ela encontra o caminho para debaixo do meu vestido, arrastando as unhas na minha pele nua.

"É isso que você quer não é Rachel?" seus dedos afastam o pano de minha calcinha do caminho e sem hesitar ela penetra-me com dois deles. Agarro os fios de seu cabelo rudemente. Encosto minha cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos em êxtase. "Ser fudida. É disso que você gosta."

"Oh Deus, s-sim." Ela puxa seus dedos e quando estou prestes a protestar volta com três deles. "I-isso mesmo. Me fode Quinn!"

Seus movimentos são incansáveis e fortes. Mantenho meu quadril movendo contra seu punho A familiar queimação no estômago espalha-se que nem chamas. Minha boca abre em um grito não dado pois ela me beija tentando sufocar minha voz. Em um último golpe ela pressiona meu clitóris e eu me desfaço em seus braços. Retardando os movimentos enquanto me convulsiono, junto com nossas respirações pesadas que aos poucos tomam controle. Ela leva seus dedos até minha boca e em um gesto conhecido eu os sugo. Ela substitui eles com sua boca, onde sua língua encontra a minha junto com meu próprio gosto.

Quando minha perna torna-se funcional ela me coloca no chão e volta-se para o espelho em cima da pia de mármore. Lavando a mão, ela não me encara enquanto tento ajeitar minha aparência. Sem trabalho ela retoma a compostura. Ela está prestes a sair, mas para minha surpresa ela se vira para mim. Aproxima-se até nossos corpos ficarem centímetros de distância. Ela leva sua mão ao meu rosto, passando um pequeno fio de cabelo por trás de minha orelha. Nossos olhos nunca deixam uns aos outros e o sentimento que me percorre é revigorante.

"Eu não sei se já lhe disse mas você está deslumbrante." Sua voz é um sobro em meu rosto antes dela beijar-me delicadamente nos lábios. Deslizo as pálpebras, deixando uma tranqüilidade sufocante tomar-me. Posso ouvir os passos avisando que ela foi embora, mas por estes segundos encontro-me incapaz de mover.

Em quinze minutos ela foi capaz de me levar ao orgasmo para depois deixar-me sem falar. Tudo que ela faz é brilhante. Quando volto para mesa ela já envolveu Finn em uma conversa animada, salvando-me de qualquer inquisição. Mas o olhar que Olívia manda em minha direção, deixa claro que a inocência que me permiti enganar meu noivo ela não têm. Parece que tanto quanto não gosto dela, agora o sentimento é mútuo.

O jantar passa. E o que parecia interminável, termina. As duas sorriem na despedida, mas estou focada nos olhos dela. Eles parecem querer dizer o que não deve ser dito. Ou devem enganar-me sobre o que ela pensa. Porém quando ela deposita um beijo em meu rosto eu juro que posso ouvir as fortes batidas de seu coração no mesmo ritmo do meu. Eles parecem tocar juntos, descontroladamente. Desesperadamente. Ainda sim ela vira as costas, deixando-me para trás como sempre. Presa nas raízes que saem do concreto e prendem meus pés firmemente contra o chão, apenas assisto sua silhueta perder-se na minha linha de visão.

Minhas mãos tremem compulsivamente e sinto meus olhos queimarem. Seguro as lágrimas junto com o pouco de dignidade que me resta. Foco no chão de concreto da calçada, incapaz de vê-la indo embora com Olívia. De todas as coisas que esperei que fosse, covarde não é uma delas. E agora parece a palavra mais apropriada para descrever-me. O cálido vento acaricia minha pele exposta em um frio consolo. A eletricidade atravessando meu corpo, pulverizando-me, numa tentativa falha de fazê-lo ganhar vida. Não funciona. Pois é Finn que segura minha mão firmemente e é repugnante ver como ambas não se encaixam, como pareço sumir sob ele. É esta mão que me impede de correr, ela e os assombros de minha consciência.

Estou a seis dias de ver tudo acabar. Da parte mais importante de minha vida desvanecer entre meus dedos, enquanto assisto-a cair por terra e ser apagada pelos meus próprios passos. Fecho minha mão, pressionando as unhas contra minha pele. Insistindo. Machucando. A consumação de que a quero aqui, que preciso dela aqui mais que o ar rarefeito que penetra meus pulmões dolorosamente. Eu não estou pronta para deixá-la ir, não estou pronta para vê-la deixar-me ir. E só a duas coisas que me impedem de não aceitar esse destino.

É essa mão que me segura. E minha covardia.

Sou eu mesma.

Porque não mentiras para negar o inegável. Não há ilusão para ludibriar a veracidade... Eu a amo e sou eu que a estou deixando ir.

-x-

_**Quinn**_

"Então você está transando com a noiva do seu amigo." As palavras não eram acusatórias, soavam mais como uma triste piada. Sua boca entorna numa espécie de sorriso que não chega aos seus olhos. Ela cruza os braços em frente ao seu corpo, protegendo-se. Eu não queria a fazer sentir-se assim, mas também não há nada que possa fazer se ela não me provoca o mesmo. "E você transou com ela no banheiro do restaurante enquanto seu estúpido noivo esperava."

"Quando você coloca assim eu quase me sinto mal." Trair Finn não me pesa a consciência. Não há arrependimentos ou hesitações. Não quando é por ela.

"Você não vale nada." Ela diz e eu me aproximo segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos. Meus lábios encontram o dela. Ela agarra o tecido da minha roupa entre seus dedos, puxando-me. Como se não pudesse me deixar ir e eu não quero que ela o faça. Nossas línguas se encontram em um beijo languido e logo ela aceita minha dominância. Tão diferente da impertinência de Rachel. Eu gosto de seu beijo, mas não o sinto. Sinto o seu cheiro, mas não o desejo. Desejo o seu corpo, mas não o preciso.

Ela não quem eu quero estar beijando. E ela sabe disso.

Olívia empurra-me com força, fazendo-me cambalear dois passos para trás. Eu não respondo. Ela precisa disso. Tanto quanto eu.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Você está apaixonada por ela, não é?" _Sim_. Poderia dizer, mas não o faço. Machucá-la não é minha intenção. Porém ela não é capaz de me dar o que preciso. "Não vou transar com ninguém que está apaixonado por outra pessoa."

"Quem disse algo sobre esta apaixonada?" é uma tentativa patética e nós duas sabemos.

"Quinn se você não estivesse já teria me fudido enquanto falo." Ela provavelmente está certa. Mas isso foi tempos atrás. Porque por alguma razão eu me deixei mudar. Sentindo algum resquício de vida circulando novamente por entre minhas veias. E não há nada de consolador nisso. Pois já havia esquecido o quão doloroso é sentir. "Está tudo bem. Não é a primeira vez que alguém que amo não corresponde... Quer dizer, é a primeira vez sim."

"Desculpe-me." É um sussurro tão fraco quanto à desculpa em si.

"Hey o que não me mata me fortalece, certo?" a sua tentativa de humor é falha e nada faço além de concordar com a cabeça em um gesto melancólico. Ela merece mais do que isso. Muito mais do que seus belos olhos acinzentados lacrimejantes. "Vem vamos beber."

"Acho-" tento protestar, porém ela me corta rapidamente.

"Você não tem direito de voto. Acabou de partir meu coração, o mínimo que pode fazer é ficar bêbada comigo."

As horas passam sem pressa enquanto o álcool age depressa. A garrafa de whisky jaz sobre o vidro da pequena mesa de madeira no centro da sala. O cheiro forte mistura-se o ar penetrando furiosamente nos nossos pulmões. Olívia está meio sentada, meio deitada no sofá. Ela mal segura as pálpebras abertas, que pendem a todo instante. No seu rosto a um delicado rastro de lágrimas, que outrora foram derramadas por minha causa. Ela não fez barulho e nada disse. Foi silencioso e eu apenas a assistir afogar sua mágoas na bebida até que ela estivesse misturada por todo o seu sangue.

Ponho-me de pé sem dificuldade já que o pouco álcool que consumir não fez-me efeito. Me aproximo dela passando o braço por seu tronco numa tentativa de levantá-la. Peso morto é mais pesado, mas consigo sustentá-la com algum jeito.

"Vêm está na hora de ir para cama."

"Você é tão ríspida." Sua língua já enrola, mas sei que ela não está não bêbada quando aparentar. Ela parece esgotada mais do que tudo. Nossos passos até seu quarto são trêmulos e desajeitados. Deito seu corpo na cama o mais leve que consigo e tão logo ela encontra o colchão ela permite-se relaxar. Por alguns segundos nada faço além de observá-la, porém Olívia nunca vai ser Rachel e o tédio tornar-se evidente. Estou prestes a deixá-la sozinha quando uma sua voz, pequena e frágil é jogada ao ar em um murmuro fracassado. "Quinn, fica comigo?"

Ela me encara, mostrando uma sobriedade recém adquirida. É como se a devesse tudo que posso dar.

"Claro."

Deito ao seu lado na cama, amassando os lençóis já amassados. De frente uma para outra, o ar torna-se denso, mas parece incabível que alguém desvie. Os segundos tornam-se minutos e os minutos perdem-se na realidade do tempo e espaço. Por agora ele não é necessário. Toco levemente o rosto dela com a ponta de meus dedos, fazendo-a sorrir. Contornando cada traço delicado, tentando memorizá-los.

"Poderia tão facilmente me apaixonar por você." Meu tom não passa de um sussurro através do fôlego que esvazio de meus pulmões. "É só você me deixar."

Ela segura minha face com sua mão direita e seu toque é reconfortante no frio de minha pele exacerbadamente pálida. Seus refletem um brilho quase melancólico e não posso impedir meu âmago de revirar sabendo que fui eu que o coloquei ali. Ela não merece. Eu não a mereço.

"Mas é ela que você escolheu." Ela ensaia um sorriso mas ele é frágil desmoronando com um sopro de sua respiração tranqüila. Deveria falar alguma coisa, sinto que deveria. Porém ela arrasta o polegar por meus lábios, calando-me. "Está tudo bem. Eu já aceitei. Por que você não?"

"Ela não é para mim tanto quanto você. Nunca foi."

"Não diga isso. Por favor pare de dizer isso." Sua voz é exigente. Forte. Questionadora. Mas não posso satisfazê-la. Há coisas escuras e enterradas sobre tantas camadas que eu mesma sou incapaz de achar a resposta. Ela segura minha mão a levando em direção ao seu tronco. Ela segura-a firmemente logo em cima de seu peito, onde por debaixo da roupa, da pele, está seu coração. Ele bate contra palma de minha mão. Rápido e incansável. "Pode sentir como está acelerado? É por você. Se ele diz que você merece porque alguém diria ao contrário?"

"Olívia..." as palavras me faltam. Pois o sentimento de um músculo batendo penetrou-me como não deveria. Bum. Bum bum. Uma, duas, três vezes. E é tudo que eu escuto. "É muito tarde. Ela vai se casar em seis dias."

"A hora já passou há muito tempo, mas não é tarde demais. E isso não é algo que você vai querer se arrepender mais tarde."

Eu sei que ela está certa. Ainda sim permanecer no escuro é de certa forma reconfortante, porque a alternativa é deveras pesada para agüentar. Se escutá-la existirá algo pelo que correr atrás e nada nunca pareceu-me tão assustador do que a idéia de perder esta batalha. Então seria minha culpa. E isto é algo que não posso carregar.

"Ela não vale a pena. Você sabe que eu penso isso. Porém eu te conheço e deixá-la no escuro após todos esses anos não é justo com nenhuma das duas."

"Eu não a deixei no escuro." Protesto e apesar de minha voz ser convincente, como sempre quando mentiras escapam por minha garganta tão facilmente, ela me encara de volta soltando uma risada mal ensaiada.

"Por favor Quinn, você é a mestre do disfarce. Especialista em não deixar ninguém entrar."

"Deus, eu odeio quão bem você me conhece sabia disso?"

"Nós duas odiamos."

Ambas perdemos o sorriso ao longo dos segundos. Eu posso me ver refletida na íris acinzentada dela em uma imagem borrada. Tentando me encontrar dentro dela. Mas nada satisfaz o desejo dentro de mim. Ela não é o suficiente. Ela e tantas outras que estão esquecidas entre os meus passos. Porque não importa quantas vezes procure as respostas no corpo de estranhos é apenas ao longo das belas curvas da pele dourada que sou capaz de encontrar-me. Com Rachel ao meu lado a vozes se calam, as imagens se desvanecem pelos corredores de meu cérebro. E tudo permanece quieto. Silencioso.

Solto o ar dos meus pulmões em um suspiro resignado, fazendo-o percorrer um caminho longo e traiçoeiro pelo meu corpo. Minha cabeça lateja e a dor aguda ecoa. Meus músculos estremecem. Ela não está aqui e o incômodo abraça-me intensamente.

"E se eu não quiser?" meu último argumento é jogado aos pés dela sob disfarce. Olívia parece me analisar, ainda afundando sobre o travesseiro, tentando enxergar alguma coisa. Porém meus olhos são inexpressíveis e meu corpo, imóvel. Garantindo que ela nada encontre além de minhas palavras.

"Então está na hora de a deixar ir." E está é a única coisa que não sou capaz de fazer.

"_O que está por trás de nós e o que está diante de nós são questões minúsculas se comparadas ao que está dentro de nós."_ **- Ralph Waldo Emerson**

**-x-**

**Ok. Esse não é nem de longe um dos meus melhores capítulos. Desculpe-me por isso... O próximo pode ou não ser o flashback, depende sobre o que estiver com humor para escrever. A cena NC desse capítulo deve ter sido a maior rapidinha da história e talvez tenha ficado um pouco mal escrita. Foi a última cena que escrevi, pois decidi adicioná-la no último momento. Espero que não ofenda ninguém.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Não é uma miragem. É capítulo mesmo.**

**Antes que falem da demora tenho uma desculpa muito boa. O pen driver onde guardo tudo que escrevo quebrou. Isso mesmo. Cinco anos perdidos. Inclusive outra fanfic Faberry que estava escrevendo. O capítulo tava lá, só faltando corrigir. Depois dessa tragédia, fiquei com muita raiva para escrever. Foi tanta que por este tempo havia decidido parar de escrever. Mas depois de meses finalmente me acalmei. **

**Enfim, tá ai. ****Espero que aproveitem. **

**WARNING: Lots and lots of sex. ****Mas obvio que não é só isso. Se não gosta das cenas NC-17 por favor pule e não me mande mensagem privada dizendo que eu poderia cortar essas partes. Porque, querida, eu não vou.**

As músicas que usei enquanto escrevia esse capítulo, seria legal vocês ouvirem para saber mais ou menos o que eu pretendi:

_The Leavers Dance – The Veils._ (**Começo) **_  
>Cosmic Love – Florence and the Machine. <em>**(Cena de sexo)**_  
>Creep – Readiohead.<em>** (Random)**_  
>Im Not a Hero – Hans Zimmer &amp; James Newton.<em> (**Última cena.)**_  
><em>_Sonata K 304 – Mozart._ (**Random)  
><strong>_Hello – Evanescence_ **(Foi para um cena de briga deletada) **

_-X-_

_"Quem fala com seus instintos, fala com o que há de mais profundo na humanidade e encontra a resposta mais breve."_** (Amos Bronson Alcott)**

É escuro e eles são banhados pelo mórbido silêncio de uma noite sem estrelas. Eu não me faço vista, escondida por uma imensidão além de seus olhos. Mas tal beleza é mal notada quando a cidade se faz ouvir. Gritante. Exibicionista. Cruel. E é a mesma que testemunha o apaixonado casal de amantes, entrelaçados nos braços um do outro, resistindo a eminente separação. Mas se você olhar mais de perto, só um pouco mais, vai perceber a leve tensão dos músculos estriados sob a pele morena da mulher.

É divertido como os olhos dela não contam a mesma história que seus gestos insistem em dizer. Eles transmutam uma malícia quase imperceptível em suas íris escuras. Os fortes traços de seu rosto refletem uma longa estrada que nada fazem além de resplandecer sua beleza.

Ela espera. Fingi. É quando se vê livre dos braços de seu suposto carcereiro que ela gradualmente toma forma. Uma grossa máscara escorregando por sua pele, para revelar sua verdadeira face.

Os humanos são como pequenas obras de artes que gosto de observar em seus momentos mais íntimos. Debaixo da asquerosa escama que usam durante o dia. É quando apareço que eles libertam-se. E é um momento glorioso de assistir. Suas tripas para fora, restando o puro instinto e vontade.

Mas quem sou eu para julgar pobres mortais? Eu não julgo, não sinto. Apenas existo. Faço meu trabalho. E de tempos em tempos permito-me observar as pequenas obras de artes que tanto me interessam. Muitas vezes eles me encaram de volta, através das minúsculas órbitas de seus olhos. Admirados com minha imponência diante da escuridão. Eu sorrio para eles através de meu brilho majestoso.

Gosto dos humanos, a como gosto. Tão primatas hoje, como foram inicialmente.

_**Rachel**_

Os braços de Finn envolviam-me possessivamente. O peso dele sobre mim, tocando todo meu corpo, as palavras sendo sussurradas mas elas não chegam ao meu ouvido. O vento frio da noite acaricia minha pele com toques que me despertam calafrios na espinha.

Há duas limusines pretas estacionadas a nossa espera. Cada uma destinada para a respectiva festa. É a noite de nossa despedida de solteiro. Ela anuncia a eminência de nosso casamento. Alguns dias a mais.

"Eu não gosto da idéia de homens fortes dançando para você." Mal sabe ele, que há tempos estes não me atraem mais. Que ele não me atraí.

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo você sabe. Não com homens, é claro. Mulheres praticamente nuas." Ele ri satisfeito com meu ciúme. "Por favor, não dê ouvidos a nada que Noah fale."

"Pode deixar." É preciso um beijo em meus lábios para que ele me solte. E tão logo me liberta caminho apressadamente até o carro a minha espera.

Apenas espero que esta noite traga-me algo bom.

-x-

As luzes piscam descontroladamente. As cores explorando o escuro, brincando com os corpos daqueles que dançam sob seu comando. A música provinda das caixas de som espalhadas pelo lugar, ecoam pela parede da boate e de nossos cérebros. Mas estes nada fazem com minha presença estóica. Sentada no sofá coberto por couro sintético preto, observo os corpos dos homens que dançam em minha direção pertencentes a rostos desconhecidos.

É irritante seu movimento tanto quanto são incansáveis os mesmos. Incentivados pelos gritos estridentes que atravessam as gargantas daqueles que me rodeiam, penetrando meus ouvidos impiedosamente. Parada, me vejo apenas querendo livrar-me da ânsia que o ambiente me provoca. E é na figura de sua silhueta, sentada sozinha no bar a alguns metros que encontro refúgio.

Escapando, entre os dançarinos que ameaçaram me seguir e imperceptível a visão daqueles que encontram-se desgastados pelo álcool no sangue. Mesmo com meus passos tornando-se trêmulos, devido a bebida ingerida ao longo da noite, manejo chegar até ela. Postando em suas costas, sem ousar tocar o que parece intocável. Confiando em sua capacidade de perceber minha presença. Ela não desaponta.

Vejo-a arrastar uma dose de vodka para direita, em um convite silencioso para que me juntasse a ela. Como se soubesse que eu acabaria por procurá-la. _O quão patética eu sou?_ Não é como se eu realmente me importasse com isso, orgulho é algo que abri mão a muito tempo apenas pelo prazer de estar com ela.

Acomodo-me no banco vazio a sua direita, aceitando seu convite. Encaro o pequeno copo de vidro a minha frente,preenchido por um liquido transparente o cheiro do mesmo penetra minhas narinas fortemente.

"Se divertindo?"

"Imensamente."

"O que? Homens fortes, quase nus, dançando, não te excita?" não preciso olhá-la para saber que um sorriso brinca em seus lábios. Está gravado minuciosamente em minhas memórias, como tudo que paira ao seu redor. É quase um hobby. É quase saudável. "É, eu acho que não. Talvez se fossem mulheres."

"Apenas cala a boca e bebe." Murmurei levando meu próprio copo a boca. Posso sentir o líquido queimar enquanto traja seu caminho. Restando apenas se gosto amargo em minha língua, um rastro bem vindo de quem assumira a culpa.

-x-

_**Quinn**_

Um copo tornou-se outro, e outro. E logo o álcool falava por ela, circulando a parede de seu cérebro sem permissão. Perdendo o controle de seu corpo que agora era controlado por mim, como tantas outras vezes, onde a guiava através das luzes inquietantes e passos incertos até a saída mais próxima. Foi com certa dificuldade que atingirmos a porta, o vislumbre da gélida noite pareceu libertá-la do torpor anterior.

"Vem. Você está indo para casa." Levei minha mão ao seu braço, segurando-a firmemente. Ela tentou libertar-se, mas meus dedos marcavam sua pele que tornara-se quente ao meu toque.

"Me solte!" Sua voz elevara-se alguns decibéis, ecoando além da escuridão da estreita rua. Mas não vacilei, continuando a manter seu corpo junto ao meu enquanto a guiava através de seus passos erráticos. "Quinn Fabray se você não me soltar neste exato momento eu juro vou gritar sob o argumento de estar sendo seqüestrada."

"Você ficaria surpresa com o que um distintivo do FBI faz." Revirei os olhos, mas um sorriso discreto formou-se no canto de meus lábios. As lembranças transbordando em minha mente e até posso vê-la usando suas roupas do tempo de adolescente. "Dá para você parar de lutar contra mim?"

"Não vou deixar ser raptada sem ao menos lutar por minha liberdade."

"É claro, porque sua casa agora é um cativeiro." Parei abruptamente, segurando ambos os seus braços e empurrando seu corpo fortemente contra a parede. Suas costas colidiram contra os tijolos, prendi suas mãos com as minhas mantendo-as firmes estirada em cima de sua cabeça. E com meus olhos procurei a escuridão refletida nos dela. "Estou a levando para casa porque quero te foder na cama, ou você prefere que seja aqui mesmo? É só me dizer, que eu a faço gozar em meio a rua."

É excitante assistir como sua íris tornara-se turva coberta por uma imensidão negra que prendia-me por seu magnetismo. Sua boca entreaberta, respirando com dificuldade e pesadamente.

"Eu acho... Eu acho que é de nosso melhor interesse se fomos para casa." A rouquidão tornara-se presente em sua voz, que parecia se esforçar para atravessar seu caminho.

"É. Eu achei que você iria ver as coisas do meu jeito." Eu a liberto, girando os calcanhares para retomar meus passos em direção ao carro. Por alguns metros somos acompanhadas apenas pelo sussurro da cidade. Posso sentir sua presença me seguindo até que ela se posta ao meu lado e mesmo que não nos olhemos é reconfortante o barulho de nossos saltos contra o concreto.

Mas ela quebra o silêncio, e os músculos de meu rosto já tencionam.

"Apenas mantenha em mente que não sou completamente contra a idéia de sexo em público." Sua voz soa baixa, mas ela não é suave. Penetrando em meus ouvidos e causando um arrepio cortar minha espinha. Posso ver o movimento gracioso de seu quadril enquanto ela se distancia.

Oh Deus, essa mulher vai ser minha perdição.

-x-

_**Rachel**_

Chegamos ao meu apartamento em longos e silenciosos minutos e parece que junto com ele veio minha lucidez. E a cada passo incerto que me conduzia ao quarto, uma dor sufocante penetrava meu peito. Porque está tão perto, e quase posso sentir você se desvanecer em meus braços. Tornando-se uma lembrança dolorosa do que poderia ter sido.

Eu não estou pronta para te deixar ir. E acho que nunca estarei.

"Fique." Minha voz não passa de um sussurro embargado que resiste em chegar aos seus ouvidos. Procuro seus olhos, e o encontro com ele faz-me prender o fôlego. As fagulhas da luz refletindo em sua íris, transmutando seu brilho esverdeado. Há uma necessidade obvia, sobre posta em um resquício do que não ouso dar nome. Mas eu me rendo a ele, e através de poucas palavras que atravessam minha garganta como uma súplica, estou entregue a ela. "Faça amor comigo."

Ela não responde. Não é preciso.

Sinto seu toque suave e quase hesitante em meu rosto. A ponta de seus dedos traçando minha pele. E como ensaiado, nossos lábios se encontram. É calmo. Preciso. E faz-me sentir perfeita. Sua língua contra minha, em um movimento demasiado familiar. Mãos explorando o já conhecido corpo, mas nunca tendo o suficiente do contato.

Nossas bocas se separam com relutância, e nossos olhos se encontram. Uma faísca invisível trocada. Há algo de eletrizante no ar. É melancólico. É assustador. Ela passa seu braço por minha cintura, repousando em minhas costas. Sem quebrar o contato visual, dou dois passos para trás, sob seu comando sento na cama. Arrastando-me de costas pelo lençol branco que enruga ao nosso redor. E tão logo me deito, sinto seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. Com rapidez ela faz novamente o caminho de meus lábios.

As mãos tornam-se ousadas. Explorando a pele exposta de suas costas, as repouso logo abaixo de sua coluna sentindo o fino pano de seu lingerie. Quinn encontra o caminho do fecho de meu sutiã, abrindo-o sem dificuldade. O tecido desliza por minha pele, sendo jogado para o lado e caindo no chão. A recente exposição faz com que ela pare. Suas pernas dobradas em cada lado do meu corpo, ele levanta o tronco. Encarando minha pele, até de volta para meus olhos.

"Perfeita." É apenas um murmuro e talvez se não focasse em seus lábios tivesse perdido a palavras. Ela arrasta suas mãos por meu abdômen, minha pele queima sob seu toque. Uma flama penetra pelas veias, mandando vibrações por meu corpo. E quando ela toca em meus seios, apertando-os firmemente não posso impedir o gemido estrangulado que escapa por minha garganta. "Você é perfeita."

Seus lábios tocam a pele de meu abdômen suavemente, arrastando-se numa lentidão quase cruel. Meu corpo responde contraindo-se contra seu toque, arrepiando-se e queimando a cada movimento. Quando estes encontram meus seios, sua língua torna-se presente que percorre o volume até a ponta de meu mamilo. Sinto-me em chamas, sons abafados atravessam minha boca. Querendo mais. Implorando por mais.

Enquanto os movimentos de sua língua me torturam, suas mãos passam a explorar minhas pernas. Ela crava as unhas em minhas coxas e eu em seu pescoço e na pálida pele de suas costas. O primeiro toque é quase um leve sopro, ainda sim suficiente para que sinta o frio vibrar sob minha pele. E por tão pouco sinto-me perto do auge, ou na borda do precipício querendo nada mais que o chão desapareça de baixo de meus pés trêmulos.

Queria fazer que esse momento perdurasse a eternidade, e você entende meu desejo. Mas a sensação é pesada demais para que carregue, e logo minha boca contradiz minha vontade implorando por um desfecho. E é em meio ao meu pedido, ou suplico, que sinto você penetrar-me lentamente como se o seu medo do tempo fosse tanto quanto o meu. Nossas bocas se encontram novamente. Sensual. Necessitado. E trás a tona os mais viscerais sentimentos, enterrados em mim a tantos anos.

Antes que possa fazer algo, elas já caem. Seguidamente. Continuamente.

Eu estou chorando.

Meu orgasmo se aproxima junto com minha angústia. A pressão é mais do que posso suportar quando a mistura de ambos transcende meu corpo, que agora não passa de músculos trêmulos. Minhas lágrimas não secaram, traçando um caminho úmido por minha pele. Contando o que falta-me coragem para dizer.

Ainda respiro pesadamente com o corpo errante quando ela me acolhe em seus braços. Deitada, entrelaçada a ela permito-me finalmente ser levada pelos braços de Morfeu. Para um lugar onde talvez minhas lágrimas ainda não caíram.

-x-

_**Quinn**_

Um filete de luz atravessa a fresta da cortina escura que cai sobre a janela. Iluminando os pequenos cristais de poeiras que flutuam pelo quarto e penetram nossas narinas a cada inspiração. O dia chega sem pedir permissão, trazendo com ele os temores submersos em meu peito e cravados em meus ossos. Nada me acolhe, não há conforto. Apenas a sombra do que um dia fora promissor.

Meu tempo com ela está acabando, é como se mover do relógio me arrastassem entre as pedras por um caminho que tento fugir. Eu posso ver minha cova ao fim da estrada. Esperando. Paciente.

Podia sentir minhas entranhas contorcerem e meu âmago revirar. Sua respiração leve acariciava-me a pele suavemente. Com sua cabeça repousada sobre meu tórax, eu assistia ela dormir. O contorno delicado de sua face, era memorizado a cada mínimo detalhe como um hobby do qual prendia minha total atenção. Ela é a personificação de beleza e a realização de que ela descansa em meus braços, que enlaçam seu corpo perfeitamente, é quase demasiado para que seja capaz de suportar.

Eu a quero. Tanto que o ar que atravessa meus pulmões, dilaceram-me em seu trajeto. A dor é lenta. Agonizante. Prazerosa. A necessidade que grita incessante nas paredes de meu cérebro, ecoando por seus labirintos traiçoeiros.

Fique.

Seja minha.

Eu preciso de você.

As palavras que deveriam ser ditas, mas que parecem incapazes de encontrar seu caminho até minha boca. Não há uma fibra do meu ser que não tenha certeza que a amo, e tal sentimento ainda parece infame em comparado a necessidade e a dependência do simples ato de encarar seus olhos, se perdendo na imensidão negra que são eles. Ainda sim, não parece o suficiente. Pois nunca seria o que ela precisa. Nunca serei o que ela fazer jus a.

Sinta meu corpo queimar sob seu toque. Uma corrente pulverizando as artérias e queimando os músculos. Mas você não me pertence. Eu que estou condenada a você. Que logo estará casada com outro, e por agora, tudo parece derreter.

"_Não esqueça que não posso ver a mim mesmo, que meu papel é limitado a ser aquele que olha o espelho." _**(Poeta francês Jacques Rigaut)**

**-x-**

**Espero que tenha dado para entender quem ou o que está narrando no começo... Enfim, cheguei no ponto que tudo que quero é escrever as cenas Faberry. Mas não dá. Estou procurando ainda para onde levo a fanfic a partir de agora. Sem idéias. Quanto ao flashback, eu sei que querem mas minha idéia para o passado delas têm que ser bem trabalhada então estou hesitante em enfiar o que daria uma história no meio da fanfic. Até porque não era meu plano original colocar a história delas adolescentes, apenas fazer o leitor entender como elas chegaram a esse ponto. **

**Então, o final da cena de sexo foi escrito 5 minutos antes de postar. Então está uma meeeerda. Perdoe-me qualquer coisa. **

**Obrigada aos leitores, que espero que ainda tenha, prometo solenemente não demorar mais tanto tempo para atualizar. **

**Comentários fazem-me escrever mais rápido :) Até próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Feliz Ano Novo! E aqui está meu presente. **

**-x-**

"_Todas as mudanças, mesmo aquelas pelas quais ansiamos, têm sua melancolia. O que deixamos para trás é uma parte de nós mesmos. Precisamos morrer em uma vida antes de entrarmos em outra." _**Anatole France**

_**Rachel**_

Acordei sozinha. Meu corpo estava frio, assim como os lençóis que pairavam ao meu lado. Havia algo diferente nessa vez. Estava no ar. No cheiro. Eu não conseguia descobrir o que era. Apenas me levantei e respirei. Não foi preciso de muito para isso. Meus movimentos são monótonos enquanto me visto, quase como se exigissem demais de mim.

Não sei como segui esse caminho. Não sei nem ao certo em que ponto estou. Essa estrada é confusa para mim, só sinto que estou no fim dela. E não há nada aqui.

"Eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca iria interferir em sua vida, não até que você precisasse." Viro-me bruscamente em direção a voz, e é meu pai que se aproxima com um sorriso triste em seu rosto. "E você minha filha, está se afogando."

Sento-me na beirada da cama para que ele faça o mesmo. As palavras parecem fugir da mente, e as mentiras flutuam mas são incapazes de serem ditas.

"Eu não quero pai, não quero me sentir assim."

"O que está acontecendo Rachel? Você pode me contar."

"Amanhã eu vou me casar." Minha voz não passa de um sussurro, uma confissão indesejada. Dolorosa aos meus próprios ouvidos. "Amanhã vou me casar e o único motivo para estar fazendo isso é porque é fácil. Fácil e simples. É previsível e está sob meu controle."

Os decibéis de meu tom aumentam gradualmente, torno-me inquieta. Levanto-me e passo andar pelo quarto incontrolavelmente. Minhas mãos tremem juntamente com a voz. É quando as primeiras lágrimas aparecem. Uma declaração. E tudo que meu pai pode fazer é assistir sua filha desmoronar diante de seus olhos.

"E tudo é tão diferente com ela. Complicado. Uma bagunça. Tenho tanto medo do jeito que me faz sentir. Como se tudo que eu sempre fui fosse uma mentira. Ela é capaz de jogar tudo fora em um minuto. Todos meus instintos ficam a amostra. E eu, e e-u..." caio no chão abraçando o joelho dele, tentando me segurar em algo. Estou afundando. E é tão escuro aqui embaixo. "E talvez, seja a mim que ela jogue fora um dia."

Minhas lágrimas parecem incensáveis. Elas carregam uma decisão.

"Amanhã Finn vai se tornar meu marido. E eu vou aprender a amá-lo com o tempo."

Eu queria que meu coração parasse agora. O ponteiro do relógio girou, e ainda estou respirando.

_**Quinn**_

Eu a deixei sozinha em meio aos lençóis que cobriam seu corpo nu. Ainda adormecida, não precisei olhar em seus olhos ou ouvir sua voz que me faz ficar. Bloqueei meus sentidos, não vi nem senti. Eu apenas a deixei. Pela última vez.

Foi no primeiro passo dentro de meu apartamento que permitir-me respirar novamente. E deus, o quão dói sentir o ar escapar de meus pulmões. Ninguém te avisa o quanto esse sentimento dói. E eu só quero, por mais uma vez estar entorpecida.

Sempre achei que sabia o porquê de fazer isso, agora não tenho tanta certeza.

Minhas pernas já não são tão firmes enquanto ando até meu quarto. Meu corpo treme, a garganta parece fechar-se, e minha mente pesa querendo libertar-se da invasão de imagens. Querendo apenas ser livre. O sangue corre rapidamente em minhas veias, vibrando, queimando. Não tenho mais controle é o que meu coração avisa a cada batida que parece querer perfurar meu peito, mas a estaca é grossa demais e a única coisa que ela faz é machucar.

Uma vez. Duas vezes. E de novo. E de novo.

Está me matando, mas não há lágrimas em meus olhos.

"Vá em frente. Chore." Giro os calcanhares em direção a porta do quarto ao reconhecer a voz.

"Olivia. O que você está fazendo aqui?" minha voz é dura e meus olhos deixam claro que sua presença não é bem-vinda. Mas ela permanece imóvel, encarando-me. Seus traços tornam-se inexpressivos, e são seus olhos que parecem me desafiar. "Vá embora."

"Não." Seu tom é baixo, o que apenas me irrita. Eu quero fazê-la desaparecer. A ela, A mim. Tudo. A raiva é como vulcão, fica na espreita. Dorme. Mas é só preciso um leve tremor para que exploda. E esse é o único jeito que sei lidar com o desconhecido.

Viro bruscamente segurando o primeiro objeto que minha mão entra em contato. É pesado, mas adrenalina me permite jogar o abajur na direção de Olivia. É por um segundo, porém ela desvia. "Vá embora." Murmuro entre dentes.

"É isso mesmo! De novo!" ela sorri abertamente, ri até. E eu só quero fazê-la parar. Sei que vou bater nela, toda célula do meu corpo vibra para isso. Meus olhos piscam e em uma fração de segundo sinto-me esmurrar algo. Mas tudo que minha mão encontra é a parede. E logo um soco é seguido de outro e de outro. Já posso sentir minha pele rasgar, o sangue marca a parede e minha pele pálida. O vermelho escorre em forma de lágrimas que meus olhos são incapazes de produzir.

Dói. Mas eu não posso fazer a mim mesma a parar.

"Tente algo melhor dessa vez." Paro por um segundo atraída por sua voz. A vejo levando a mão até suas costas, tira sua arma do coldre. Segurando-a pelo cano ela estende, entregando o revólver para mim. "Aqui. Pega. Eu disse segure!"

"Você acha que eu não faria isso?" com a mão direita, seguro a arma em punho. Meu dedo acomodando-se direto no gatilho.

"Você não ta tão desesperada? Vá em frente. Mate-me ou se mate. Quem sabe não faça até os dois?" as palavras dela penetram minha mente como veneno, e eu me encontro apontando a arma direto para seu rosto. Assisto Olívia aproximar-se sem hesitar, um passo de cada vez, até que o cano encosta em sua testa então arrasta-se até sua garganta. "Um movimento. É só preciso mover seu dedo se você acha que isso vai amenizar a dor."

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" posso sentir minha voz fraquejar, ao mesmo tempo em que meu braço parecer pesar. Mas eu continuo olhando em seus olhos - onde sua o cinza de sua íris parece sorrir melancólico para mim – enquanto aponto um revólver para sua garganta.

"Quando eu te conheci a primeira coisa que pensei foi que era perigoso você portar uma arma. Que você mataria qualquer se tivesse a chance." Um pequeno riso escapa de meus lábios sem permissão, ela sorri como se esse fosse seu objetivo. "Estou falando sério. Eu realmente pensei que você era algum tipo de sociopata. Mas então eu percebi que este era o único jeito que você sabia lidar com tudo. Porque tudo era demais para lidar. Era muito querer, muita paixão e muita dor. Alguns anos atrás você colocaria uma bala na minha cabeça apenas para provar a si mesma que você não sente. Mas agora ela é capaz de libertar tudo que estava sob controle e você. E isso, e isso é o que está te matando."

Eu não tenho forças mais. A pistola cai de minha mão, e meu corpo desaba em joelhos no chão. Sinto os braços de Olívia me envolverem firmemente enquanto um grito atravessa minha garganta incontrolavelmente. E é como se tudo que estivera adormecido em mim todos esses anos viessem a tona.

"Como é finalmente sentir?" sua voz é apenas um sopro em meus ouvidos.

"Dói."

"Vai doer. Até o dia que não doerá mais."

E as lágrimas que nunca caíram tornaram-se incontroláveis. E mesmo que elas nunca parem de caírem, elas lavaram o que tinha apodrecido sob minha pele. Talvez, hoje, eu tenha me tornado humana de novo.

"_Atravessamos nossas pontes quando vamos até elas e as queimamos atrás de nós com nada para mostrar nosso progresso exceto a memória do cheiro da fumaça e a presunção de que um dia nossos olhos lacrimejaram." _**Tom Stoppard**

**-x-**

**FIM! **

**Brincadeira. Claro que não ia terminar tão random assim. Bem forçado as pessoas chegando de surpresa assim, ham? Fazer o que.**

**Capítulo ridiculamente pequeno, mas importantíssimo. Quinn finalmente se deixando ser. Se isso quer dizer que ela agora persegue Rachel? Nem conto. Parte de Rachel pequena porque o próximo tem ela demais. **

**Vou responder aos comentários mais recentes, coisa que nunca fiz. Afinal só escrevo por causa dos leitores. **

**Obrigada ****Massinee**** e ****Coexisto****, e realmente é horrível quando isso acontece. ; ****RChe**** ah nem se preocupe nessa armadilha não caio, RS. Pensando ainda como as coisas vão se desenrolar já que tenho coisas bem opostas em mente, mas aos que acham que tudo acaba no casamento estão enganados. Enfim, gravei sua fanfic para ler então só esperar que apareço pelos comentários (: ; ****danigarcez**** as duas são umas frescas mesmo. Né? Que povo enrolado. Mas fazer o que? Quanto mais complicado o personagem mais legal de escrever. As coisas vão começar a tomar rumo, não sei se é do jeito que você gostaria. ; ****Squaawks**** isso é vulnerável o suficiente? Rs. Queria fazer de um jeito que ela surtasse sem fugir da personalidade dela. Espero que tenha sido de seu gosto. ; ****livelystorm**** por último mais não menos. Eu sou fã de suas fanfics então is sick ter você como leitora. Espero que a história continue de seu agrado. **

**AHH, essa coisa de responder é difícil. Até o próximo capítulo e logo adiantando, vai haver um casamento nele :) **


End file.
